A Change for the Better
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Leah decides it is time to leave La Push after her brother seemingly deserts her and goes to the enemies side other wise known as Sam Uley and her ex family member Emily. What happens when she phases when a vamp targets her and she's all alone? Jared/Leah
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have been stuck on reading Twilight lately and an idea popped into my head. I love Leah and I love Paul so I wanted to try to put them together in a story. This story will not be canon. In this story Harry Clearwater is alive and will remain alive even after Leah phases. I am playing with the timelines here people. Seth has already phased but Leah has not just yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah was tired of living in La Push. She was tired of seeing Sam or Emily every time she turned around. She was tired of her heart breaking all over again every single day. She felt alone even though she had her mom and dad. She sighed as she thought about how she had a brother but she no longer talked to him since he seemed to have his head stuck up Sam's ass.

She had just got done crying again and sat up in her bed and looked around her bedroom. She knew then that she just couldn't stay here any longer. She had to get some perspective on what she wanted to do with her life now but if she stayed here she knew that she couldn't. She knew that it would break her mom and dad's heart but she couldn't stick around any longer. She sighed again and pushed herself up off of her bed and walked over to her bedroom door and opened it.

She had to clear out her throat before she said loudly "Mom and dad could you come here please?"

She knew that she should go downstairs to talk to them but she didn't want to take the chance that Seth would walk in with one of his new boyfriends. She waited until she heard both her mom and dad walking up the stairs before she turned around and walked back to her bed and sat down on it. She knew that this conversation was going to be one of the hardest ones she had to have.

She looked up with tears in her eyes when her mom and dad entered her room. She could tell the moment they figured out what she wanted to do because they both got sad smiles on their faces.

"You're leaving aren't you sweetheart?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Leah.

Leah looked at her dad and gave hit bittersweet smile as she nodded. "I have to daddy. I can't take staying here another minute. Every time I turn around I'm running into Emily or Sam or both of them. Hell even my own brother seems to have taken up with Sam. I feel as if I don't even belong here anymore. I know that I have you and mom, daddy but I just can't do it anymore. It hurts too much and I can't take it anymore. If I stay here any longer I'm going to lose myself even more than I already am."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arm around his daughter and leaned over to kiss her on the head. "It's okay baby girl. I just want you to remember that your mom and I are here for you whenever you need us. I know that you feel betrayed by Seth and I can't say that I blame you but remember he is your brother and he loves you. I'm sorry that you are hurting this much pumpkin and I wish I could take your pain away."

Leah gave her dad a wobbly smile and then looked at her mom who had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry mom. I don't mean to hurt you."

Sue who was sitting on the other side of Leah wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist and leaned into her. "Sweetheart it is okay. It hurts but I know how much you are hurting. I may understand what is going on and I know that you don't but I will never forgive Sam and Emily for what they have done to you. They have tore our family apart even if they didn't mean to. Just remember what your dad just said about us being here for you whenever you need us. If you have to call collect then call collect and we'll accept it. If you ever need me or your dad we will be there in a heartbeat. I love you Leah."

Leah smiled and kissed her mom's cheek. "I love you too mom and thank you."

Sue nodded and wiped her eyes. "Do you want some help packing?"

Leah chuckled and nodded. "I'd appreciate that mom. I don't think I could get it all done in the amount of time I want to. I'd like to leave within an hour to two hours. I know that it is quick but I can't stay here any longer I just need out for a while."

Harry and Sue exchanged looks and when Sue nodded Harry kissed Leah on the head one more time and then stood up and looked at Leah and said "I'm going to go and put gas in your car. I'll be back with it by the time you and your mom are done baby girl."

Leah gave her dad her a slight smile and said "Thank you daddy."

Harry nodded and then walked out of his daughter's bedroom with a heavy heart. While he understood why Sam did what he did he didn't like it. He really didn't like how easily Emily went along with it when she always said that Leah was the most important person in her life. He shook his head as he headed down the stairs. While he was out he planned on hitting his bank and withdrawing enough money to make sure Leah had it until she got a job or got to wherever it was she was going. He felt as if his family was breaking at the seams and he blamed Emily just as much if not more than he blamed the Cullen's even though he knew that it wasn't the Cullen's fault.

As he walked out of the front door he saw Seth coming towards the house with Sam, Jacob, Embry, Paul and Jared and he swore. He bypassed Leah's car and meant them at the edge of the yard. He glared at his son before turning his glare on Sam. "You're not welcome here Sam. You need to leave and not come back."

Sam's eyes widened and Seth said in shock "Dad! Why isn't Sam allowed over?"

Harry turned to look at his son and shook his head. "Did you forget about you sister Seth? I get that you have to be around Sam and them but don't forget that your loyalties should lie with your sister. Although I have to agree with your sister on this I think you have forgotten where your loyalties lay."

Seth looked down at the ground as she washed through his body. He knew that he had to be around Sam because he had phased but he also knew that he should have been there for his sister. He felt the full force of his guilt hit him like a run away train. "I haven't forgotten where my loyalties lay Dad. I thought you said you understood why Sam did what he did. What's changed?"

Harry shook his head again and glared even harder at his son. "Nothing has changed son. I may understand why Sam did what he did but that doesn't mean I have to like it or allow him in my house. Because of Sam and Emily I am losing my daughter. I hope you and your friends are happy Sam. In fact I never want to see Emily or Sam at our house ever again. They are not welcome."

Sam finally got over his shock and said "I can understand why you don't want me at your house but why don't you want Emily at your house? She is after all your niece."

Harry turned his head towards Sam and took a step forward and glared at Sam. "You want to know why I don't want Emily at my house Sam? Emily may be my niece and since she is blood I will always love her but I don't want her near Sue or I because she is a home wrecker. I have been understanding to the point I have hurt my daughter even more than she was already hurt. I get that you had no choice but Emily did and she chose to hurt Leah in a way that is despicable. I have thought long and hard about this from Leah's point of view even though she doesn't know about imprinting and I can see where she is coming from. Emily could have told you that she just wanted to be friends but no she had to go and sleep with you before you even broke it off with Leah. Your girlfriend is no better than a home wrecker and a conniving bitch. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it. Now I would appreciate it if you all got off of my property because I need to go and get some money and put gas in my daughter's car. I hope you all are fucking proud of yourselves because you have made it where Leah can't stand to be here anymore so she is leaving."

Seth gasped and his eyes went wide. "What do you mean Leah is leaving? She can't me leave me dad I need her. How can you and mom allow her to leave?"

Harry looked at his son with sad eyes. "Have you ever stopped to think Seth that she feels as if you are siding with Sam and Emily since even when you're not phased you're at their house more than not. I think that is one of the reasons she is leaving just as she is leaving because of Emily and Sam's betrayal. In her eyes Seth you are just as bad if not worse than Sam and Emily and I really can't blame her. You may not have chosen on purpose son but you have chosen and you chose them over your own flesh and blood."

Tears filled Seth's eyes as he realized what his dad said was the truth. He felt as if his heart was breaking and then all of a sudden he got angry. He got angry at Sam and rounded on him shaking. "This is all your fault. If you could have just kept it in your fucking pants none of this would be happening. I don't care if you're my alpha or not I never want to see you again!"

Sam's eyes widened in shock as Seth yelled at him and he took a step forward but before he could say anything he saw Seth run into the forest. He looked at Paul, Jared and Jake and gave them a nod to let them know to follow Seth. Once he saw them enter the forest behind Seth he turned to look at Harry. "I'm sorry for what I did to Leah and you will never know how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt her like this. I just beg of you please don't take this out on Emily."

Harry gave a bitter laugh as he looked at Sam. "I'm not taking anything out on Emily that doesn't deserve to be taken out on her Sam and you damn well know it. If you don't want to tell your imprint that she is no longer welcome here I'm sure that Sue would love a chance to tell Emily. I meant what I said Uley you're no longer welcome at my house. From now on if we have to meet we will do it at Billy's place. I don't want you near my house since it's because of you I'm losing my baby girl."

Sam looked at Harry with sad eyes but gave a nod. "I know that it isn't enough but I'm sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt Leah like I did. I did love her and in a way I still do."

Harry shook his head. "No you didn't Sam because if you did you would have made sure that Emily knew she could choose friendship and then you wouldn't have broken my daughter like you did. Now get out of my sight. I need to get things done so Leah can leave in an hour."

He watched as Sam nodded and then took off running into the forest. He sighed and turned back towards Leah's car and walked to it and got in and drove off. He quickly filled her car up in gas and then went and withdrew five thousand out of his and Sue's saving account and went back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter and you will probably figure out why. I am not a big Emily fan because I have always felt as if she stabbed Leah in the back. She could have told Sam she just wanted to be friends but no she decided that it was okay to hurt Leah like that. I hope you all like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sue had just finished helping Leah pack when there was a knock on the front door. She looked at her daughter who was trying valiantly to stop the tears from falling and rubbed her hand down her back. "Why don't you stay up here for a few more minutes sweetheart? I'm going to go and see who is at the door. Make sure you double check that you have your driver's license and everything."

Leah nodded and said in a wobbly tone "Thank you mom. Thank you for everything."

Sue smiled and nodded and then walked towards Leah's bedroom door. Once she was at the door she turned her head to look back at Leah and her heart broke for her daughter. She knew that she was going to miss her daughter but she also knew that leaving was the best thing for Leah right now. She sighed and started dow the steps when another knock sounded on the front door.

She pulled open the door and when she saw who was standing there she glared. "What are you doing here Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened at Sue's tone of voice. She couldn't remember a time when her Aunt ever talked to her like that or a time when she was never welcomed at her Aunt's house. "I thought I would come by for a visit Aunt Sue. If this is a bad time I can just come back later."

Sue gave a bitter laugh and shook her head. "Emily you're not welcomed her now or ever again. I get that my son has to come to your place and I'll deal with that because I have to, but you're no longer allowed to step foot on my property let alone in my house. Now leave."

Emily looked at Sue in shock and said "Why ain't I allowed here Aunt Sue? What have I done?"

Sue gave Emily a look and said one word. "Sam."

Emily shook her head as if she didn't hear Sue correctly. "But Aunt Sue you know that Sam didn't have a choice."

Sue glared at Emily and lifted her foot and then stomped it back down. She felt satisfaction flow through her when her foot landed hard on Emily's even when she wasn't aiming for Emily's foot. "Emily I know that Sam didn't have a choice but you did. You know before today I never t hought about it from Leah's point of view even though she doesn't know what is going on but today my eyes have been opened. Do you know why? Of course you don't because you don't care about anyone other than yourself. Sam may have imprinted on you Emily but he would have been whatever it was that you want. Sam may not have had a choice in the matter Emily but you sure as hell did. And do you know what you chose? You chose to be a home wrecker. You chose to steal Leah's man. I don't like using this word but you did what a slut would do Emily and I'm ashamed to call you family let alone my niece."

Emily gasped at Sue's words. She couldn't believe what he aunt had just said to her. She looked at her aunt with tears in her eyes. "How could say those things to me aunt Sue?"

Leah who had heard the tail end of what her mom said came down the steps and snarled "Because you are a slut Emily. Your little innocent act only works for so long before it wears off."

Emily looked over Sue's shoulder at Leah with hurt in her eyes. "Leah you don't mean that."

Leah snorted and set her suitcases down and then stormed over to Emily and got into her face. "I don't mean that Emily? You don't fucking know what I mean. You were like a sister to me and then you stabbed me in the back. You took away the one person I loved with my whole heart besides my family. I don't think you really want to know what I think and feel Emily because you're not going to like it. Now why don't you scurry on home to your mutt and get the fuck out of my house. Isn't it enough that you're making me leave my own home? Isn't it enough that you and Sam fucking broke me? Do you need to keep rubbing salt into my opened wound? Not only did you steal my man but you stole my brother to. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GIVE YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE YOU NO GOOD WHORE!"

Emily stepped back as if she was hit and Sue gave her another glare and said in a hard voice "I want you out of my house Emily and you are no longer welcome here ever again. As you can see and as you heard Leah is leaving because of what you and Sam have done to her. I hope I never have to set eyes on you again because you're the reason I'm losing my daughter. Now get the hell out of my sight because seeing you right now makes me sick to my stomach."

Leah smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time as she watched Emily pale and then turn and run away. She leaned into her mom's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you mom."

Sue wrapped an arm around Leah's waist and kissed her on the head just as she heard her husband pull into their driveway. "I love you too Leah. Now I want you to promise me that anytime you need me or you just want to talk that you will call me. I know that you need to get away and as much as I hate that I understand. I feel as if I'm losing you but I can only hope that one day you'll come back and you'll be stronger. I'm so sorry I didn't see just how much you were hurting over what Emily and Sam have done to you."

Leah gave her mom a sad smile just as her dad walked up the walkway and into the house. "I don't blame you mom and you more than just made up for it. I promise you that I won't go far but I need out of La Push for a while. I need time to get my head on straight. I love you and dad and you two are the best parents a person could ask for."

Harry could see the tears in Leah's eyes and the anger in Sue's as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and his wife. "Okay what happened while I was gone? And don't either of you try to tell me nothing because I can see clearly that something did."

Sue sighed and looked up at her husband with a slight smile. "Emily came over. I kind of went off on her and told her that she was no longer welcomed at our house."

Harry growled low in his throat. "I had that same conversation with Sam before I left. He either didn't tell Emily or Emily didn't believe him. I'm thinking it was the first one."

Sue nodded and then looked down at Leah who had moved her head to her dad's chest. "Do you have everything that you need sweetheart?"

Leah looked up and nodded. "Yeah mom I do. I love you both but I'm ready to leave. Plus I need to swing by the Cullen's place real quick."

Harry stiffened up at the mention of the Cullen's place and he said "How do you know the Cullen's pumpkin?"

Leah chuckled and leaned back from her father and looked up at him with a smirk. "I know the Cullen's because of Bella. I need to make sure that Edward keeps an eye on Bella since I won't be around to do it. I want you two to promise me if Bella comes onto the rez that you will keep an eye out on her. I know what the Cullen's are just like I know that Jake, Sam, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry are all wolves. You two didn't raise a stupid daughter."

Harry and Sue both chuckled but it was Sue who surprised Leah and Harry by saying "Tell Esme I'll see her later this week. Are you sure you just don't want to stay at the Cullen's place instead of going further away?"

Leah smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure mom. I'm probably just going to head up to Seattle but please don't tell anyone."

Sue and Harry both nodded and Harry said "I filled your car up with gas and there is five thousand dollars in the glove department. I know that you can support yourself but let your mom and I help. If you ever need anything you give us a call and we'll be there as quick as we can."

Leah smiled and nodded. "Thanks daddy. Okay lets get this show on the road. I want to leave before I have to see Seth. I know that he's my brother but I feel as if he betrayed me."

Harry and Sue both nodded and then helped Leah grab up her stuff and carried it out to her car. After loading the car they both gave her one last hug and kiss and then stepped back to watch her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I was so happy to see all the reviews in my inbox within an hour of posting chapter two. I am so glad that you all liked the confrontation between Sue and Emily. Like I said before I don't think the way it happened in the actual story was right because no matter what a parent is not going to take it that easily especially if they love their kid as much as it showed Harry and Sue did. I hope you all are in for more surprises because you will get a few in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah chuckled as she pulled into the long driveway of the Cullen's place. As she drove the length of it she thought about how her mom and dad were both shock that she not only knew that the Cullen's were vampires but that her brother turned into a wolf. She shook her head to clear it because thinking of her brother caused her pain. When she finally pulled into the parking area in front of the Cullen's house she smiled slightly because out on the porch was all of the Cullen's and Bella.

She sighed and moved her hand to open her car door but before she could open it Jasper was there opening it and Edward gently pulled her out of her car. She raised an eyebrow as she looked from Edward to Jasper. "What are you two doing?"

Edward looks at Leah in concern and says "I read your thoughts as you were coming up the driveway and Jasper felt your anger, sadness and shock. I know that you're leaving Leah and while I can't say that I'm surprised I wish that you weren't going alone."

It was at that second that Alice went into a trance and then came out of it saying "She won't be going alone after all. Edward and Jasper you two need to go and pack bags. You both are going with Leah as is Bella and I."

Leah's mouth dropped open and then she shook her head. "I can't ask you guys to leave your family. I'll be fine on my own. I'm only going to Seattle."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "You're not asking us Leah. But regardless if you are or are not asking us we are going with you. Now why don't you come here and give me a hug before Carlisle takes you inside to do a couple of tests on you."

Leah raised an eyebrow at Alice. "Why is Carlisle doing a test on me."

Alice smiled secretly and said "He just is. You will find out once he has the tests results back in less than an hour. That is enough time for Bella and I to run to her house and pack some bags. When we come back Charlie will be with us."

Leah sighed but nodded. She walked up the stairs and gave Alice a hug and then hugged Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Bella and finally Carlisle. "Come on Doc I guess you're doing some tests on me. I would like to be back on the road within a couple of hours though. I know that the wolves can't come into Forks but I'll feel a lot better once I'm out of here and not so close to the rez."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Okay Leah I'll do the blood tests and a couple others. Why don't you let Esme cook you something to eat?"

Leah smiled slightly and nodded. "Only if she wants too. I could eat something now I think. I haven't been eating much and when I do eat I can't keep it down."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Esme who said "I'll make you some soup Leah. If you're feeling queasy it should help."

Leah nodded. "Then thank you Esme. Okay Carlisle lets get this over and done with. Now you all have me worried."

Carlisle gave Leah a reassuring smile and said "Nothing to be worried about Leah. I'll take you upstairs and do the test while Alice and Bella go pack some things for Bella. We'll be done in no time at all."

Leah sighed and then looked at Bella. "You don't have to come you know. You can stay here. I'm sure I'll be alright on my own."

Bella shook her head and gave Leah a quick hug. "No way Leah. I'm coming with you and that is that. I know Charlie will understand. I'll be back here with Alice before you know it."

Leah sighed again but nodded and then followed Carlisle inside and up the stairs to his office. She wondered what in the world had Alice and Edward so concerned about her.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella watched Leah until she disappeared out of sight and then turned to look at Alice and Edward. "Okay you two what is going on? You both know something that the rest of us including Leah doesn't so out with it. Not that I mind going with Leah because I don't but what in the hell is going on?"

Edward looked at Alice and then Bella and then the rest of his family before looking back at Bella. "Leah is pregnant. In the vision that Alice had Leah is alone and she gets attacked by a vampire and then she phases."

Bella's eyes widened in shock but it was Rosalie who said "I thought Alice couldn't see the wolves?"

Alice looked over at Rosalie and shook her head. "I can't see the wolves but I CAN see Leah. Maybe I can see her because of the baby I don't know. But what I do know is that Leah phases. I don't care what you all do but I'm not going to sit back and wait on a phone call to say that a girl who I have come to love like a sister is dead because she got attacked by something or someone. Besides that her pregnancy is advanced so I'm pretty sure it is one of the other wolves that got her pregnant."

Bella frowned and then demanded "Sam?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it isn't Sam. Maybe we will find out when we get back. I think we better get to your house Bella and pack your stuff up. I can see that Carlisle is taking the news that you are leaving for a bit just fine since he knows will you will be at. He also promises not to tell Jacob or anyone where you went."

Bella smiled a relieved smile. "Okay then lets go so we can get back here to Leah. Edward will you keep an eye on Leah for me please until we get back?"

Edward smiled and bent his head and kissed Bella on the lips. "Of course I will love. I'll see you back here within an hour. Alice already knows what you're going to pack. If you forget anything we will get it when we get to Seattle. I'll see you soon love. Alice take good care of Bella."

Alice chuckled and said "Don't worry Edward I will. We'll be back here within forty-five minutes. Oh you and Jasper may want to get upstairs soon because Leah will be passing out."

Edward nodded and then looked at Jasper. "Come on brother our adoptive sister is going to need us."

Jasper nodded and followed Edward inside and upstairs after kissing Alice goodbye.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella looked over at Alice and said "Do you think Leah will be alright Alice?"

Alice took her eyes off of the road for a second and gave Bella a smile before looking back at the road as she drove. "Leah will be just fine Bella. She will have you, Edward, Jasper and me there with her. We will all make sure that she is okay."

Bella let out a relieved sigh just as Alice pulled up in front of her house. "I hope you're right Alice. I love Leah and I hate to see how she is hurting. I'd love nothing more than to tear Sam and Emily apart for what they have both done to her."

Alice smiled as she opened up her car door. "Bella don't think for one minute that Sam won't get what he has coming to him because he will and what is more it will be Leah is makes sure of it. Now lets go get you packed up so we can get back to Leah. She's waiting on us to get back before she tells us who she is pregnant by."

Bella nodded and opened up her car door and got out of the car and headed up to her house with Alice beside her. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she opened up the door and walked in. "Dad I need to talk to you."

~/~/~/~/~/~

Jasper and Edward walked into Carlisle's home office just in time for them to hear him say "Leah you're pregnant."

Jasper automatically started sending calming waves to Leah as Edward rushed over and caught Leah in his arms right as her eyes rolled into the back of her eyes. He gently picked Leah up in his arms and then laid her down on the table in Carlisle's office.

~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Charlie heard Bella's tone of voice he knew that she was leaving. He sighed and got up from his chair and walked into the foyer just as Alice shut the door behind her and Bella. "What's the matter Bells?"

Bella took in a deep breath and then said in a rush "I need to leave for a while dad. Leah needs me."

Charlie's eyes widened but then he smiled as he realized what Leah had said "Okay Bells. Can you at least tell me where you are Leah are going to and if Leah is alright?"

Bella looked at Alice who gave her a smile and a nod and then back at her dad. "I can tell you where we are going dad but you have to promise not to tell Billy or Jake. I know that Jake has been hanging out with Sam and right now Leah doesn't need the stress of Sam or any of the other pack."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "I promise not to tell Jake or Billy where you guys went Bella. I know that Leah is having a hard time with Sam and I can't really blame her for leaving. I know that you and the Cullen's all explained about the wolves and the imprinting but too me it just gives them a way to break someone's heart. I feel for Leah and with as much time as she has been spending over here I feel as if she is like a daughter to me. I won't let Sam nor Jake make me tell them anything. My loyalty lies with you and Leah, Bells."

Bella smiled. "Leah, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me are all going to Seattle. We can't go any further because Leah is pregnant and Carlisle will need to be able to get there quickly if something happens. You can't tell Sue or Harry about Leah being pregnant either dad. I'm only telling you so you'll understand why I can't allow Leah to go by herself."

Charlie's mouth dropped open but then he closed it and cleared his throat. "I won't tell Sue or Harry, Bells but make sure that Leah tells them soon. If any of you need anything you call and I'll be there quicker than you can blink. Well it will take me longer than Carlisle to get there but I'll be there. Tell Leah I said I love her and I'll see her soon. Make sure you all take care of one another."

Bella smiled and threw her arms around her father and hugged him before pulling back and running up the stairs with Alice and to her bedroom. Within twenty minutes she had everything she would need packed and then was back downstairs. She gave her dad another hug and kissed him. "I'll call you every day dad. I love you."

Charlie smiled and kissed Bella on the head. "I love you too honey. I'll look forward to hearing from both you and Leah daily. I'll come up this weekend to see you two. Let me know if you need money or anything."

Bella smiled. "I will daddy I'll see you soon."

Charlie nodded and then watched as Bella and Alice drove off. It wasn't even five minutes later before he was in his own car and heading towards La Push to have a talk with Sue and Harry.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward was doing his level best to calm Leah down with Jasper's help. He could understand her panic but he also knew that she was going to need to keep calm not only for herself but for her baby. "Come on Leah you need to calm down. Alice and Bella are almost here and then we can all talk beore we leave."

Leah looked at Edward and then took in a deep breath and let it out as she felt herself finally calming down. She knew that both Jasper and Edward were worried about her and she didn't need Jasper's ability to be able to tell that. She heard the front door open and she knew that Bella and Alice were back. She looked at Edward and then Jasper and sighed. "I'm calm enough now. I'll be okay you two please don't look at me like I'm about to break because I'm not."

Edward nodded and looked at Jasper who also nodded and said "Okay little momma lets get you downstairs. I can feel the rest of the family and they are all concerned about you Leah."

Leah nodded and then stood up but as soon as she was on her feet she swayed as a wave of dizziness took over her. She gasped as she was swept up in a set of arms and then she saw Edward looking down at her with worry in his eyes. "I'm alright Edward."

Edward shook his head and then walked out of Carlisle's home office with Leah in his arms and Jasper following behind him. He made sure that he was careful walking down the stairs. As soon as he was downstairs he headed into the living room and he put Leah gently on the couch and then stepped back and looked around. "So I know that Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were talking while Jasper and I were trying to keep Leah calm upstairs. What have you all decided?"

Esme smiled and looked at Edward and then Leah as she stepped forward. "We've decided that we are all coming with you to Seattle. I know that we can get there within minutes if something happens but we want Leah to have some kind of family support. We packed everything we would need while you were upstairs talking."

Leah looked at all of the Cullen's in shock and shook her head. "I can't ask that of you all. I could never ask any of you to give up your lives for me. I'll be fine with Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward."

Carlisle smiled and said "Leah we know that you wouldn't ask us to give up our lives for you and we really aren't giving them up. With my speed I can get here to work within fifteen minutes. We all want to be with you and help you through this. I know that you were shocked when I told you that you was pregnant and I hate to bring this up but is your baby Sam's?"

Leah scoffed and shook her head. "Hell no this baby isn't Sam's. I'm ashamed to say after the whole thing with Sam I needed to feel something other than hate and anger and I ended up sleeping with Jared."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock and then she ran to Leah's side and sat down beside her and pulled her into her arms. "Oh Leah you don't need to feel ashamed. It's okay that you slept with Jared. You don't have to tell Jared or anyone that you're pregnant. We can think of a story later on. Right now lets worry about you."

Leah gave Bella a sad smile and hugged her back. "Thank you Bells."

Bella grinned. "Hey you're like a sister to me so no thanks nesecarry. Why don't you eat the soup that Esme cooked you so we can leave? I know that you want out of Forks as soon as possible."

Leah nodded and then looked up as the soup was put into her hands. "Thank you Esme. Thank you Carlisle. Hell thank all of you. You don't know how much I appreciate everything you all are doing for me."

Rosalie smiled and shook her head. "Like Carlisle and Bella said Leah you're family and family help each other."

Leah smiled and then started eating. Twenty minutes later she was finished eating and once again in Edward's arms. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I can walk you know plus I have my car to drive."

Edward shook his head and Jasper said "Actually Leah, Bella will be driving your car. I'm taking my bike and Alice is taking her Porsche. Everyone else is taking their cars also well besides Carlisle."

Leah just nodded and smiled. She knew better than to argue. She just let Edward carry her out and put her in the passenger seat while Bella got in the driver's seat. She was already missing her mom and dad but she knew that she'd talk to them once they found a place to stay at for the night tonight. With that thought in her mind she drifted off to sleep as Bella followed behind Edward's car.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am pleasantly surprised with all the support this story is getting. Thank you to all my lovely readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was sitting in the living room talking with Sue when there was a knock on the front door. After exchanging a look with his wife he sighed and stood up and went to answer the door. "Hi Charlie what are you doing here?"

Charlie took in a deep breath as he looked at one of his best friends. He could see the pain and anger clearly in Harry's eyes at Leah leaving but he also knew that the anger wasn't directed at Leah. "I need to talk to you and Sue, Harry."

Harry sighed as he looked at Charlie. "I'm afraid this isn't the best time Charlie. I'm trying to calm Sue down because Leah has left La Push."

Charlie sighed and gave a nod of his own. "I know that she has Harry. That is why I came to talk to you and Sue."

Harry looked at Charlie in shock but stepped back and motioned for Charlie to come inside. "We are in the living room Charlie. You know where it is. I'm going to go and get Sue a glass of water and then I'll be back in. Just make yourself comfortable."

Charlie nodded and walked into the living room. His heart broke for Sue as he saw the sadness and heartbreak in her eyes. His own sadness and heartbreak was replaced by anger at Sam for causing not only him to lose his daughter but for causing Sue and Harry to lose their daughter as well. He sighed as he sat down and he reached over and grabbed Sue's hand. "Hi Sue how are you holding up?"

Sue looked up at Charlie and tried to give him a smile but it was more of a grimace. "I'm holding up Charlie. What brings you by?"

Charlie squeezed Sue's hand and then let it go and sat back in the chair he was sitting on. "I'll wait until Harry comes in and then I'll explain why I'm here."

Sue nodded and then looked up when Harry walked in an said "Here you go honey."

She smiled at him and took the glass of water out of his hands and as soon as he was sitting next to her she looked back at Charlie and said "Now what brings you by Charlie? Not that we mind or anything."

Charlie gave a light chuckle and then looked at Sue and Harry and sighed. "Bella left today."

Harry and Sue looked at Charlie in shock and Sue said "Oh Charlie I'm so sorry. Why did she leave?"

Charlie actually smiled at Sue's question. "Sue you have no reason to be sorry. I'm actually proud of Bella and I know that she'll be back. The reason that she left is why I came here to talk to you and Harry."

At this Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you need to talk to us about Bella leaving Charlie?"

Charlie smiled once again and then ran a hand through his hair. "I plan on going to see Bella this weekend and I think you two may want to come along. The reason Bella left is she went with Leah. I know that you two are hurting because Leah has left but I have a question I'd like to ask. I can't come out and tell you because I promised I wouldn't but if you guess then Bella can't get mad at me. Have either of you two noticed Leah looking or acting differently?"

Sue looked at Harry and exchanged a look before she looked back at Charlie. "Leah has been a total wreck since Sam broke up with her for Emily. You know until today I never thought about it from Leah's point of view but when she told us that she was leaving I was forced to. Hell I never even knew my daughter knew about well about the things that she knows about."

Charlie chuckled and said "Sue you can say that Leah knows about vampires and the wolves. I know all about them also."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his friend in shock and demanded "How do you know about them Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head and said "Hell Harry my daughter is dating Edward Cullen. As for how I know about everything do you remember when Bella was almost ran over at school? Well it was Edward that rescued her. She told me about them the very day Edward came clean to her. As for how I know about the wolves is easy. Leah told me about them."

Sue's mouth dropped open but then she shut it and laughed. "Harry you know just as well as I do that our daughter is not stupid. Of course she figured out what was going on. But as I said earlier I never looked at things from Leah's point. While Sam may not have had a choice about the imprint Emily did and she chose to take her cousin's man. I had it out with Emily earlier today and I have to say that it actually felt good. As for Leah acting differently the only thing I can pin point is that certain smells made her sick and she wasn't eating as much as she normally would because she was getting sick."

Charlie nodded and then looked at Sue pointedly. "Keep going with that train of thought Sue."

Sue frowned and then her mouth dropped open and she closed her eyes. "My God why didn't I see it before."

Harry looked from Charlie to Sue and said "Honey what are you talking about? Why didn't you see what before? Damn it Sue tell me what you just figured out because I'm lost."

Sue turned her head to look at her husband with wide eyes and whispered "Leah's pregnant."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and then he turned back to Charlie and demanded "Is what Sue just said true Charlie? Is my baby girl pregnant?"

Charlie sighed but nodded. "Yes she is Harry. From what I gathered she didn't even know until today but Alice saw something I know that much even without them telling me."

Harry and Sue both frowned and said "Why do you think Alice saw something Charlie?"

Charlie wanted to sigh again but didn't and he looked Harry straight in the eye and said "Because not only is Bella going with Leah but so is Jasper, Edward and Alice. All of them wouldn't have went without a reason. I also found out on the way here that not only did Jasper, Alice and Edward go with Bella and Leah but so did the rest of the Cullen's."

Sue fought back the tears and said in an agry tone "If Emily wouldn't have behaved like a home wrecker my daughter wouldn't be pregnant and alone. She'd be at home where we could help her. God I hate Emily Young and Sam Uley!"

Harry nodded and then looked at Charlie. "You said that you were going to go and visit the girls this weekend. Can Sue and I tag along?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Leah is going to need you both right now even if she is several hours away. You two have to trust the Cullen's like I do. They will make sure that Leah takes care of herself and that nothing happens to her. Now my other question is do you think that Leah is pregnant by Sam?"

Harry shot Sue a look who shook her head and said "No I don't think the baby is Sam's. I'm not sure who she is pregnant by but I am one hundred percent sure that she is not pregnant by Sam."

Charlie nodded but didn't get the chance to say anything as the front door opened and Seth walked in followed by Paul, Jared, Jake, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and then finally Sam. Before he could stop himself he was out of his seat and shoving Sam against the wall. "What in the hell are you doing here Uley?"

Sam looked at Charlie in surprise. "I cam here with Seth. What is your problem Charlie?"

Charlie glared at Sam and said "You're my problem. It's because of you my daughter left Forks. She left to go and be with Leah so that Leah wouldn't be alone while she exiled herself from La Push and it's all your damn fault."

Sam shook his head. "You don't understand Charlie. I didn't mean to hurt Lee-Lee."

Harry who had come to stand behind Charlie snarled "Don't you call her that Sam! You lost the right when you broke my daughter. I told you earlier and I meant it I never want you in my house again. So what in the hell are you doing here?"

Sam looked at Harry in surprise. "I figured once you calmed down you would see that I didn't have a choice. I didn't mean to hurt Leah, Harry and you know that."

Charlie scoffed as he tightened his hold on Sam. "Don't even think about phasing in here Sam. I don't give a shit how angry you are. You may not have had a choice about hurting Leah but her bitch of a cousin did. When are you going to see that or do you have your head shoved so far up your imprints ass that you can't see daylight?"

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he said "How do you know about the wolves and imprinting Charlie?"

Harry glared at Sam and then turned to look at his son. "I told you not to bring him back here. Why is it that you are taking his side over your sister's Seth? Your mom and I raised you better than this!"

Seth swallowed hard. "I told him not to come with us but he did anyways. We were coming to talk to you about Leah."

Sue who was sitting quietly in the living room finally spoke up and yelled "I want Sam out of my house. NOW! I already told his slut to never step foot on my property let alone in my home again and now I'm telling him. I want you out of my house Sam and you are never to step foot on my property or in my home again. It's because of you I have lost my daughter. You have caused this family enough pain. I don't even want Seth at your house ever again so if you have pack business to discuss then you will be doing it at Billy's house or some where else but he is not allowed around Emily ever anymore."

Seth's mouth dropped open in shock as his mom's words and he said "But mom Emily is family."

Sue glared at her son and stood up from her seat and walked over to him and said in a harsh tone "As of now she is no longer are family. You need to decide Seth but I like Leah think you already chose to side with Sam. Do you know that Leah left not only because of Emily and Sam but because of you? You made her feel as if she didn't matter Seth and she is your flesh in blood. I meant what I said son. You are not allowed around Emily anymore. If you want any hope in getting your sister to ever talk to you again you will do what is best for her for once regardless if Emily the bitch is Sam the asshole's imprint."

Sam growled low in his throat and said "Don't talk about Emily like that. This isn't her fault."

Jared who was watching everything and keeping quiet finally snorted and then scoffed. "Actually Sam that is where you are wrong. This is all of Emily's fault. If she would have told you that she just wanted to be friends then Leah wouldn't be out there all alone and hurting. If Emily would have done the decent thing and told you that Leah loved you so all she could be was your friend then none of this would have happened. You know three months ago I found Leah crying up on the cliffs and she was thinking about jumping. I talked her back and then we spent the night talking and one thing led to another and I slept with her. I'm sorry I ever took your side because like Sue just said Emily had a choice and she chose to stab Leah in the back. I don't know but something was pulling me here and I needed to find out about Leah. I noticed when I talked to her yesterday that she had a strange smell to her and it was making me want to follow her around just to make sure she was okay. If something happens because she isn't here for me to protect regardless if you're my alpha or not I will kill you Sam."

Charlie abruptly let Sam go and turned his head to Sue and Harry with wide eyes. It seems that they just found out who the father of Leah's baby was but he couldn't let on that Leah was pregnant. After exchanging another look with Sue and Harry and getting slight nods from them he turned to look at Jared. "Jared, Leah isn't alone. She is with Bella and the Cullen's. I'll be going to see them this weekend."

Jared's eyes flared at the mention of the Cullen's and he growled low in his throat and started shaking. "Those bloodsuckers are around Leah? What the fuck?"

Charlie put a hand on Jared's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Calm down son or you're going to hurt people without meaning to. Sam asked me earlier how I knew about the wolves well Leah told me just like Bella told me about the Cullen's being vampires. If I can let my daughter be around them then you can trust them with Leah. I have seen them all together and they treat Leah as if she is family. Leah needs this time away and she will get it. If and when she comes back none of you will go near her without her permission because if you do I'll throw your asses in jail quicker than you can blink. Because of Sam and Emily I lost my daughter but I at least know where they are and I will check on them daily."

Jared calmed down as he thought about what Charlie said and then nodded but it was Paul who spoke up and said "I can still smell Leah here and I know what Jared means by the smell. Just smelling it is making me want to find her to protect her."

Harry cleared his throat and said "I don't know what you all are smelling but Leah is fine. Now I don't care if you all want to stay but Sam you are to leave."

Sam looked at Harry and then his pack. He too smelt the same thing that Paul and Jared was smelling and he wanted nothing more than to find Leah just to make sure she was alright but he shook his head to clear it. He still couldn't believe that Jared had slept with Leah so he turned his head and glared at Jared. "You slept with my Lee-Lee? How could you do that to me Jared?"

This time it was Seth who snorted and said "Leah isn't yours anymore Sam. As for Jared sleeping with her at least he waited til you all were broken up. You couldn't even wait to break up with Leah before you slept with Emily! What you didn't think I knew about that? Hello Emily likes to brag about how she got you."

Sam's eyes widened and then he glared. "I don't care if we were broken up or not Jared still had no right to sleep with my ex."

Jake who was being silent finally spoke up and said "Sam I think you need to leave. It's obvious that no matter what is said you're going to have an argument against it. The simple fact is this Sam and you need to learn to live with it. You broke Leah's heart and you broke her to the point where she felt as if she had to leave La Push. So what if Jared slept with Leah after you two were no longer together. Like Seth said at least they waited. You couldn't even be bothered to spare Leah that. As for pack meetings from now on they can be at my place and no you can't bring Emily. I'm tired of seeing Emily at the meetings when she isn't part of the pack. Just because she is your imprint doesn't mean she needs to know all of our pack business. If you want to put up a fight about that I'm sure my dad, Harry and Old Quil will agree with me. Now why don't you leave so the rest of us can talk to Sue and Harry about Leah. I'm not sure what the smell is either but right now I'm fighting my wolf because he wants to go and find Leah."

Sue looked at Jake with a smile and then watched as Sam finally left before she turned back to the boys. "I will not tell you all where Leah is but I will tell you that she is safe. She needs time to heal from Sam, Emily and even Seth."

Seth looked down at the ground and his heart thudded in his chest as he realized just how much he had hurt his sister. "When you go and see Leah I want to go. I don't care if she won't talk to me but none of the guys are going to believe that she's okay without seeing it through my mind. I know that I hurt her even without meaning to but Sam was constantly having meetings and I couldn't get away. I need to make sure that Leah knows that I will choose her always over Sam and Emily and I need to start proving it."

Sue nodded and then looked at Charlie. "Could you let Leah, Bella and the Cullen's know that we'll be coming with you this weekend?"

Charlie nodded but looked at Seth. "If you're coming with us then you need to learn how to block your mind because there are things you will not be allowed to show the pack."

Seth raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I'll have Sam put an Alpha Command on me."

Jared scoffed and Jake said "Actually Seth you may have better chance at having me do it because Sam would more than likely command you to let him know where Leah is at."

Seth sighed but nodded. He then looked at his parents with an impish smile. "We're hungry is there anything to eat?"

That broke the tension and caused everyone to laugh and Sue nodded and led the boys, Harry and Charlie into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: I normally don't leave ending author notes but I want to let you all the next chapter will jump a bit in a time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: As I said in the ending Author's Note of my last chapter this chapter has a jump in time. Leah has been in Seattle now for two months. I'm not showing the day to day of Leah's life in Seattle because to me it really isn't needed. I know that I didn't show Charlie, Sue, Harry and Seth going to visit Leah, Bella and the Cullen's but that is because Sue and Harry didn't let on that they know that Leah is pregnant. I may do a flashback later on about the visit but it wasn't really important because the visit that happens in this chapter will show things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe how big she was at five months. Hell she couldn't believe that she had been in Seattle for two months. She sighed because her parents were due to come for another visit this weekend and she knew that she could no longer hide her pregnancy from them. She looked around the house that her, Bella and the Cullen's were living in and smiled. She knew that she needed to do some grocery shopping before her mom and dad got there later that day. She wandered around the living room but stopped when she heard Bella walk in. She turned to Bella with a smile on her face. "I need to go to the grocery store to get a few more things before mom and dad come today. I'm just glad that Seth isn't coming because I know that he would let it slip to Sam and everyone else that I'm pregnant. Do you want to come with me to the store?"

Bella looked at Leah and couldn't help but smile because one of her best friends was glowing. She knew that it was the pregnancy that was making her that way. As she looked at Leah she decided that even though Edward doesn't like it when her and Leah go out on their own that she would go with Leah. She knew that even though Leah hasn't said anything that Leah was getting tired of being cooped up in the house. "Yes, I'll go with you. I know that you could use some fresh air. Just let me grab my jacket and cell and we'll go."

Leah nodded and let out a relieved sigh. She knew that the Cullen's all had her best interest at heart but it was hard being cooped up inside day after day. Yes she may have got to go out but it was always with one of them. She really wanted to be the one to grocery shop because she wanted to be the one to cook tonight for her mom and dad and Charlie. She needed to let them know that she was pregnant with Jared's baby because she was showing even more and more. She sighed again as she patted her stomach. She saw Bella enter the living room again and she smiled. She threw Bella the keys to her car. "You can drive. Junior here is making my stomach bounce up and down."

Bella laughed. "How does it feel to have him or her kicking you?"

Leah grinned. "It feels weird but it is a nice weird."

Bella smiled and then said "Lets get going then. With the way you are sometimes we're going to need the time."

Leah mock glared at Bella and then laughed. "Yeah you're right. It seems that anytime I know what I want the little one I'm carrying makes me change my mind. I'm hoping that we'll be in and out within an hour to an hour and a half. I want to have time to shower and change after cooking before mom and dad get here."

Bella nodded and then led the way out of the house. As she walked to the car she sent a text to Edward telling him what her and Leah were doing. She knew that he would probably get upset but she also knew that he would understand. She smiled slightly because she knew that even though Leah wanted it to be just them two that Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme would be keeping an eye on them from some place near. As soon as her and Leah were in the car with the doors shut she started the car and pulled out of the garage and started driving. She was just glad that the store was only four or five blocks away. When she saw Leah shift uncomfortably she shot her a look before looking back at the road. "You okay over there Leah?"

Leah looked at Bella and gave her a strained smile. "I'm fine Bells. The little one just got a whole lot more active for some reason. He or she should calm down soon."

Bella nodded and let out a relieved sigh as the store came into view. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe the baby sensed something that Leah didn't. She shook her head to clear it and pulled into the parking lot of the store. She smiled when she found a parking spot right in front and pulled into it. She looked over at Leah and saw her staring out the car window. She moved back slightly and her mouth just about dropped open in shock when she saw what Leah was looking at. Staring straight at Leah was a red eyed vampire. She could only tell that his eyes were red because they were bright red. She looked at Leah in concern. "Leah why don't we come back later?"

Leah pulled her eyes from the vamp who was looking at her and looked at Bella with a smirk. "I'm not going to let him scare me Bells. I know that you told Edward what we were doing so you know as well as I do that Edward and the rest except Carlisle are near. I know that he's the one after me but I refuse to run. Damn it Bella I'm telling my mom and dad that I'm pregnant tonight. I'm not letting some bloodsucker ruin that for me. Besides this isn't the first time I've seen him around."

Bella's eyes widened at that and she said "When did you see him before Leah and where?"

Leah sighed. "He's been out back of our house Bells. Why do you think Edward and everyone has upped the patrols?"

Bella sighed. "I was hoping that you wouldn't have noticed that. I'm sorry I didnt tell you but I didnt and neither did any of the others want you stressing."

Leah gave a slight smile. "I know that Bella. Now lets go and get some groceries and back to the house. That bloodsucker is giving me the creeps because he won't quit staring at me."

Bella nodded and then took in a deep breath and let it out and opened up the car door and got out. She shut the door and quickly rounded the car and met up with Leah. She looked over and saw that the vampire hadn't moved at all and that he was still staring at Leah and that freaked her out. As soon as they were in the store and Leah got a cart and started pushing it she took her cell phone out and sent another text to Edward letting him know about the vampire. She kept her cell in her hand in case she needed it and then started helping Leah pick out groceries.

~/~/~/~/~/~

After the first text from Bella, Edward headed to the store with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Esme close on his heels. He knew that today was going to be the day that the red eyed vampire tried to talk to Leah but other than that he wasn't sure what if anything would happen. All he knew is that he was nervous and not just because something could happen to Bella. He had grown to love Leah like she was a sister and he didn't want anything to happen to her or her baby. As they got to the store they took up spots just as his cell went off for the second time. He pulled it out and looked at it and then growled low in his throat as he turned to his family. "The red eyed vamp is already here. Bella said he was staring hard at Leah."

Rosalie growled and said "He better not lay a hand on her."

Emmett put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Calm down baby. If you get worked up now you're not going to be any good to Leah if something does happen."

Rosalie nodded and then started scanning the area in front of the store. She didn't see the red eyed vamp so she relaxed a little. She wasn't even sure how long they were watching the entrance to the store before they saw Leah and Bella come out of it and hot on their heels was the vamp. She tensed up but relaxed when Jasper sent her calming waves.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Within an hour and fifteen minutes Leah had everything she wanted. She turned to look at Bella who kept glancing over her shoulder. She knew that the leech was back there but was choosing to ignore him in hopes that he would just go away. She pulled lightly on Bella's shirt sleeve. "Come on Bells lets go check out. I'm ready to get home and start cooking. I'm actually excited."

Bella looked at Leah and saw the look in her eyes and she nodded. She knew that Leah was excited about seeing her mom and dad but she also knew that Leah was being careful because she knew that the vampire was following them. She walked beside Leah to the checkout line and stopped looking behind her. She already knew that if she looked back over her shoulder that the vampire would be staring at Leah still. "What time is Sue, Harry and dad do tonight?"

Leah looked at her cell phone and then said "They will be here in about two hours."

Bella nodded and then gave the cashier a credit card and paid for the groceries. Once they were loaded in the cart she once again started walking with Leah and exited the grocery store. Even though she didn't see him she knew that Edward was near because she felt his presence. When they got to the car and started to put the groceries in the car she looked at Leah again and smiled when she saw that Leah was smiling. She knew that today has been stressful on Leah so she was glad that Leah was smiling. "You really are excited about tonight aren't you?"

Leah chuckled as she put the last big in the car and turned to look at Bella. "Yes I am. I feel bad that I've kept my pregnancy from mom and dad this long but every time they've come with Charlie theyve had Seth with them. I know I haven't talked to my brother and I probably should but right now I can't. It's still too raw on him siding with Sam and Emily."

Bella nodded but just as she opened her mouth to say something a silky voice cut in with "Well aren't you just a beautiful girl."

Leah stiffened and then looked at Bella before turning around. She glared at the red eye vampire. "I may be a beautiful girl but you're an ugly leech. Why don't you go prey on someone of your own kind and stop stalking me? You know you're not as silent or stealthy as you think you may be."

The leech laughed but then stiffened and looked around before looking back at Leah. "This isn't over my lovely."

Leah raised an eyebrow but didn't get the chance to say anything before the red eyed vamp ran off. She looked at Bella and sighed. She shook her head again when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She didn't even have to turn her head to look to know that it was Rosalie. "I'm fine you guys. Why don't you go and see if you can catch him? I'm real tired of feeling like a prisoner even though I know you guys aren't meaning to."

Rosalie smiled slightly and hugged Leah quickly. "You and Bella get home. We'll catch up with Jasper and Emmett. If anything happens just scream."

Leah nodded and watched as Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Edward all took off towards the forest after Edward kissed Bella. She turned her head to look at Bella. "Are you okay Bells?"

Bella nodded. "I'm fine Leah. Lets get home so you can start the food and I'll keep an eye on it so you can shower. It won't be long before your mom, dad and Charlie arrive."

Leah nodded and then got into the passenger seat and shut the door before buckling up. She was unnerved but she wasn't going to let Bella know that. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it around in circles. "It's alright little one. Mommy needs you to settle down in there. Can you do that for me please?"

Bella looked over at Leah in concern and saw the strain on Leah's face. She took one hand off of the wheel and put it on Leah's shoulder. "Leah are you sure you're okay?"

Leah sighed and looked at Bella. "I'm sure that I'm fine Bella. The little one is even more active that what he or she was on the way to the store."

Bella nodded and said "Do you think maybe he or she can sense that something is wrong? Your little one was active when we were heading to the store and look what happened there."

Leah frowned for a minute and then groaned. "You could be right Bells. When we get to the house I want you to stay in the car until I'm sure it's all clear."

Bella shook her head. "That isn't going to happen Leah. We'll just have to make sure we're both careful."

Leah sighed but nodded. She knew better than to argue with Bella when Bella talked in that tone of voice.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Xavier swore as he ran from two vampires who were after him. He knew that they were with the girl that he was after. He smirked as he decided to use his power and make them smell him going in a different direction than what he was actually going. He was thankful now that he could project his scent to other places and mask it in other places. He doubled back around and went to the house that the girl was living in.

He smirked as he got there just as she was opening her car door. He stepped out of the woods and growled low in his throat when her scent hit him. He wanted to play with her but the smell of her was too much. Before she even realised that he was there he pinned her up against the car and smirked. "I told you I'd see you soon lovely and that this wasn't over. I was going to play with you but you smell too good. Instead I'm going to change you and make you my mate. You'd like that wouldn't you lovely? Just so you know my name is Xavier. What is yours lovely?"

Leah growled low in her throat and snarled "Get the fuck off of me you fucking leech."

Xavier chuckled. "You have fire in you and I like that. Too bad nobody is around to save you now. I sent your friends on a wild goose chase."

Leah growled again and managed to get a hand out of the leech's grasp and she made a fist and then sent it straight into his face. She let out a sigh when the force of her punch sent him stumbling back. She shook her hand out because it hurt slightly but was surprised that it didn't hurt more than it did since he was pretty much made of stone. She didn't have time to analyze why it didn't hurt her much when she was picked up and thrown through the air. She screamed as she went flying through the window into the living room of the house. She heard Bella scream right before she started shaking.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. She watched as the red eyed vampire looked at her before jumping through the window that had just broke when he tossed Leah through it. She quickly pulled her cell phone out and sent a text to Edward just as she heard Leah scream again. Her mouth dropped open when the next sound she heard was a howl.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Xavier smirked as he advanced towards Leah and said "Now why did you have to go and slap me for? I was going to make your death quick but now I'm going to draw it out."

Leah growled low in her throat as the red eyed leech reacher her and picked her back up. She punched him again but this time he held onto her tighter before throwing her hard into the wall. She screamed in agony as her bones snapped. The next time she went to scream it came out as a howl.

Xavier froze in his tracks as he stared at the wolf in shock. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened in shock that the wolf smelled just as the girl smelled. He took a step towards the wolf with a smirk but before he could attack the wolf like he wanted to the wolf sprung and attacked him.

Leah sprung from her spot as soon as she saw the leech take a step towards her. She howled again as she tackled the vamp to the floor. Before she could sink her teeth into his neck to try to rip it off she was thrown off of him and went crashing through another window and landing hard on her back making her whimper in pain. She still couldn't believe that she was a wolf but she had known that she was going to shift into one thanks to Alice. However what she didnt get was that she couldn't hear any of the other wolves in her mind. She wimpered again when she heard pounding footsteps and growled lowly but stopped growling when she picked up that it was the Cullen's.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward was the first one to reach their house and if he would have had to breathe he would have stopped breathing when he saw Leah lying on the porch in her wolf form. He quickly ran to her followed by Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Esme. He shot a look over his shoulder and motioned to Bella that she could come closer. As he stopped next to Leah he could tell that the other vampire was gone because he couldn't pick up his thoughts but he motioned for Emmett to check the house out anyways. He put his hand lightly on Leah's head and winced at her thoughts. "It's okay Leah. The baby is also okay. I can hear their thoughts. Do you think you could shift back?"

Leah looked at Edward and gave a little wimper and thought _'How do I shift back?'_

Edward thought for a minute and then said "Think of something happy. Carlisle is on the way home so that he can check you over. Oh and your mom, dad and Charlie are getting ready to pull in."

Leah wimpered again and tried to think of a happy thought but unfortunately most of them involved Sam or Emily that came to mind and it just made her angrier. She heard a car pull in and wimpered again. She knew that it was her mom, dad and Charlie.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry pulled into the Cullen's driveway and frowned when he saw all of the Cullen's and Bella standing around something that was lying on the porch. He looked at Sue and then Charlie as he stopped the car and shut it off. "Something is going on. We had better go and see. Plus I have had a feeling all day that something is wrong with Leah."

Sue nodded as she opened up her car door. "I've felt the same way all day. Lets go see what is going on and then find Leah."

Harry opened up his car door at the same time Charlie did. As soon as he was standing outside he felt a fast wind coming from the forest and he looked over and his mouth dropped open when he saw Carlisle coming out of the forest. "What's going on Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked over his shoulder at Harry and said "Come up on to the porch. I need to check Leah over."

At Carlisle's statement Sue, Harry and Charlie all hurried to the porch. They stopped in their tracks when they saw a small grey wolf laying there.

Harry looked from the wolf to all of the Cullen's and Bella. "Where is Leah?"

Edward looked up at Harry and then back down at the wolf and said "It's alright Leah they aren't going to hate you. You need to think of something happy so you can phase back. Carlisle needs to check on both you and the little ones."

Charlie, Sue and Harry all gasped and Harry said "Are you saying that wolf is Leah? How did she phase? Why did she phase? There isn't any record that a girl can phase."

Edward patted Leah's head gently and then looked back at Harry, Sue and Charlie. "I'm not sure how she phased but as to the why she phased is because a vampire attacked her. He threw her through the window and into the house and then into a wall and after he threw her into the wall she phased. She was getting ready to kill him when he threw her off of him and through the window and out onto the porch."

Sue gasped and then knelt down beside Leah and petted her. "Come on honey you need to phase back. Think of that baby you're carrying."

Leah whined but once she thought of the baby she was able to phase. She looked up when something was placed over her and gave Bella a strained smile. She then looked back at her parents and saw shock in their eyes along with awe and love. She went to move but cried out in pain and then gasped when she was lifted up into cold arms and carried inside. She looked at Edward who was carrying her and gave a smile. She knew that she had explaining to do to her mom and dad about the baby but right now she was in too much pain to say anything. She looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Harry and Sue hot on Edward's heels along with Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper. She gave them all a strained smile and then let blackness take her.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter will be shorter than my last three. Thank you all for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sue gasped when she saw Leah's eyes roll in the back of her head. "Is Leah alright? What in the hell happened to her?"

Edward laid Leah gently down on the bed and moved back so Carlisle could get in to check on her and then he turned his head towards Sue. "Leah is alright Sue. Her passing out is the way her body is helping her deal with what happened. As for what happened a red eyed leech has targeted Leah. From what I have been able to read from his mind he wants to make her his mate. We knew that there was a posibility of Leah phasing but we were hoping that we'd be able to stop the vamp before he got near her like that. I can hear both of Leah's babies talking to me through their minds so they are both okay.

Sue's mouth dropped open in shock. "Leah is pregnant with more than one baby?"

Edward chuckled and nodded. "Yes she is. Both babies are doing just fine but they are worried about Leah."

Sue sighed and looked at Harry. "How did our little girl phase?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know honey but when we get back to La Push I'll talk to Old Quil and Billy. I'll also make sure that they know they are not to tell the pack about Leah phasing."

Sue frowned. "Wouldn't the pack know that she phased because of the mind link?"

This time it was Edward who shook his head and said "From what I gathered from Leah in her wolf form she didn't hear any of them. It may be the fact that she isn't in La Push which is stopping her from hearing them or it could be that she made a conscious decision once she phased not to join the pack."

Harry looked at Edward in shock but then nodded. "You could be right Edward. If I was Leah I would have made the same decision because of everything that happened."

Edward nodded and then looked at Alice who was in a trance and then back at Sue and Harry and Charlie. "Leah will be waking up in the next few minutes. She thinks that you three are mad at her for phasing."

Sue walked over to the bad and sat on it beside Leah and ran her hand up and down Leah's arm in comfort. She wasn't mad at her daughter at all for phasing. It wasn't like she had a choice in it. She looked over her shoulder at Harry and saw him smililing slightly. She knew then that he wasn't mad either. She chuckled slightly as she saw the pride in his eyes and she knew that he was proud that it was his daughter that phased and not some random girl. She looked back at Leah as she felt Leah move. "Come on sweetie open those eyes up for me."

Leah blinked her eyes and then slowly opened them. Everything that happened came back to her in a rush and she sat up quickly. Her eyes found her dad smiling at her and then she started to panic because she didn't see her mom. When she felt a squeeze on her arm she looked over and saw her mom smiling at her also. She let out a breath she hadn't even realized that she was holding. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to phase."

Sue and Harry both chuckled slightly and Harry said "Pumpkin we're not angry or mad that you phased. In fact I'm proud of you. You will be a legend all by yourself one day."

Leah looked at her dad in shock. "You're not mad?"

Harry shook his head and walked over and sat down on the side of Leah that Sue wasn't sitting on. "No baby girl we're not mad. How are you feeling since you phased? How is the babies?"

Leah raised an eyebrow and demanded "What do you mean babies? I'm only pregnant with one! And how did you know?"

Sue chuckled. "Leah you forget I was pregnant with you and Seth. I do remember the signs of pregnancy. As for being pregnant with one no you're not. Edward just told us he has picked up on the thoughts of both of your babies and that they are okay. They are just worried about you."

Leah's mouth dropped open in shock and then her eyes sought out Edward. "Is that true? Am I having two babies instead of one baby?"

Edward chuckled and then grinned. "Yes Leah you're having two babies. I can tell you the sexes if you like."

Leah thought about it for a moment and then looked at her mom and dad who both nodded with grins. She looked back at Edward with her own grin. "I've never been good at waiting even though I was going to. Go ahead and tell me what I'm having Edward."

Edward laughed and said "You're having two girls Leah."

Leah's mouth dropped open as one of her hands went to her stomach. "I'm having two daughters. Oh my God I'm having two daughters. What if they are like me and they can shift?"

Leah's question caused Sue, Harry, Bella, Charlie and all of the Cullen's to laugh and Carlisle said "Leah everything seems to be okay with you but I need to rebreak your wrist so it sets right. I also don't want you up and walking for at least a week. I don't know how phasing will affect your babies. If you want to go to the living room or something you're to allow one of us to carry you."

Leah groaned but Harry said "Leah you will listen to Carlisle."

Leah looked at her dad and nodded. "Yes daddy."

Harry laughed. "You sound do docile like that daughter. Now tell us how did it feel when you phased? Could you hear Sam, Seth, Jared or any of the others in your mind?"

Leah shook her head. "It hurt like hell to phase if I'm being honest. I didn't hear anyone in my mind which was kind of weird. Although when I felt my bones twisting all I could think about was God don't let me be in the pack with my asshole of an ex and my ass of a brother."

Harry nodded and then said "Well it looks like Edward's theory could be true then. You could have willed yourself not to join the pack. I'm going to have to talk to Old Quil and Billy about you phasing but I'll make sure that they don't let anyone in the pack know. I'll leave it up to you to tell them if and when you choose to. I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to do."

Leah gave her dad a grateful smile and then looked down at her stomach and gasped. "Why am I bigger than I was earlier today?"

Carlisle frowned and said "I'm not sure Leah but I'll do some test. I think it is possible since you phased that you're pregnancy has advanced."

Edward looked at Leah's stomach and then laughed causing everyone to look at him. When he saw them all looking at him he smiled. "The babies are wanting out. Carlisle you are right in assuming that Leah's pregnancy will start advancing faster. If I go by what the babies are thinking it will be less than a month and Leah will be in labor."

Leah gasped. "I can't give birth that soon. Nothing is ready!"

Alice looked at Leah and smirked. "We can do the shopping for you. We have internet here so you can get on and look and see what you want and then write a list and Rosalie, Bella, Esme and I will get it. We are no longer leaving you alone because that vampire could come back at anytime."

Leah growled at the mention of the red eye vamp and said "His name is Xavier and he has some sort of power. He is able to mask his scent and leave false trails of his scent. I remember him saying that to me before attacking me."

Edward nodded. "So that is how he was able to fool us. Well it won't happen again. From now on one of us guys and one of the girls will be with you and Bella at all times. I'm sorry that you were hurt Leah."

Leah was too engrosed in her conversation to even realize that Carlisle had re-broken her wrist. She shot Carlisle a look before looking back at Edward. "It's okay Edward. I'm fine and my babies are fine. However if I ever see that leech again he isn't going to be fine. I didn't get to make dinner and I'm hungry!"

Sue, Charlie, Harry, Bella and Esme all laughed and Esme said "I'll just order you guys pizza Leah."

Leah nodded and then looked back at Sue, Harry and Charlie. "I'm guessing you three want to know if these babies are Sam's or not. Well let me assure you that they aren't."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Actually Leah we know that they are Jared's. On the day that you left he came over to the house with the rest of the pack and Sam. Charlie dealt with Sam and then Jared said something and slipped up that you two had slept together. By the way I think you being pregnant is making the boys go crazy because they all want to find you to protect you. I'm pretty sure that you're giving off a scent that makes them that way."

Jasper who was standing off to the side looked at Harry and nodded. "It isn't just the wolves that are wanting to protect her. You're right in thinking she is giving off a smell like that Harry. I have been feeling more and more protective of her since we've been living with her and it's not just because I look upon her as a sister."

Harry nodded and then looked at Leah. "Do you want to stay in here pumpkin or go out to the living room?"

Leah smiled. "I'd like to go to the living room."

Harry nodded and then looked at Jasper but before he could even ask him to Jasper had Leah up in his arms and was carrying her into the living room followed by everyone else. He smiled when he saw Jasper sit down and then put Leah on the couch by him and have her stretch out with her head on his lap.

Sue watched the way Jasper was with Leah and smiled. "I'm going to go back with your father tomorrow Leah but I'll be back next weekend and I'll be staying with you from then on. I want to be here when you give birth."

Leah smiled at her mom. "I'd like that mom."

She relaxed against Jasper with her head on his lap and watched all of her family talk among themselves. When the pizza came she ate what was on the plate that Emmett had handed her and then continued watching everyone. She ended up drifting to sleep as she listened to Charlie, Carlisle and her dad all talk about how they would protect their grandchildren.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: As you all know I'm not one for an ending Author's Note but I wanted to let you know that the next chapter will show how the pack is doing and what is going on, on the rez.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Like I said in my ending Author's Note of the last chapter this chapter will have the pack in it. I am having fun delving into their minds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Seth was frustrated because he had wanted to go to visit his sister this weekend but he had to patrol. He couldn't get out of it like he had been every weekend for the last two months. As he ran patrol he couldn't help but wonder how Leah was doing and how she was getting along. Every time he went to visit her with his mom and dad she would look at him and nod but wouldn't say a word. In the two months that have passed he felt more ashamed each day because he made his sister feel as if he didn't care about her and love her when he did.

He whined as he thought about his sister being with the Cullen's and letting them be there for her when she wouldn't even let him be there for her. Not that he really could blame her because he couldn't. He knew that he had done wrong and all he wanted was the chance to make it up to her. Every time he saw her he felt an even stronger urge to protect her and over the past two months the smell eminating from her has grown even stronger. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with her health.

_'Man can you stop thinking about Leah and the smell she gives off? It's making me want to go and find her more than I already do.' _Paul said harshly.

_'Sorry Paul, I don't mean to but I feel that something is wrong with her.' _Seth said.

Paul growled._ 'I'm sure if something happens your mom and dad will call you. For now lets just finish patrolling so that we can get to Jake's house for the meeting.'_

Seth didn't say anything else or think anything else. He finished his patrol and then headed towards Jake's house. Once outside the back of Jake's house he phased back and quickly dressed and then headed round the front. He met Paul out front and they both entered Jake's house together. He looked around and saw that Sam wasn't there yet and let out a relieved sigh making everyone look at him with raised eyebrows.

Jake looked at Seth in concern. "What is it Seth?"

Seth looked at Jake and shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing Jake. After this meeting though I need to call mom and dad."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "I thought they went to visit Leah for the weekend."

Seth nodded. "They did but I feel as if something is wrong with Leah so I want to check on her."

As Seth finished his sentence Billy rolled into the living room and looked at Seth with a smile. "Your mom, dad and Charlie are cutting their visit with Leah short. They will be back tonight instead of on Sunday. Leah is doing alright Seth so you don't need to worry about her. In fact when your mom, dad and Charlie get back they are heading here for an adult night with Old Quil and me."

Seth looked at Billy in shock. "If Leah is fine then why are they coming back tonight?"

Billy shook his head. "I dont know Seth they just said they would be here tonight. I do know that your mom is going back next weekend and staying for a couple of weeks with Leah."

Just as Billy finished talking Sam walked in with Emily behind him and said "What's this about Sue going to stay with Leah and the bloodsuckers?"

Seth and the pack all growled at Sam but it was Billy who said "What is Emily doing here? Sam you know damn well that she is no longer allowed at pack meetings. She may be an imprint but she is not part of the pack. If you persist in bringing her each time you guys have a pack meeting I will talk to Harry and Old Quil about seeing what we can do about getting a different Alpha. I thought you understood that Emily was not to be at any of the meeting anymore?"

Emily looked at Billy in shock and said "Billy I promise I'll stay out of the way. I just didn't want to stay home alone."

Billy looked at Emily and shook his head. "I'm sorry Emily but it was a pack decision and even though Sam is Alpha the pack all have a say in the meetings. You are not to come here anymore when you know that there will be a meeting."

Emily glared at the pack and said "After all I do for you all you won't allow me to come to one meeting. What did I ever do to any of you?"

Jared looked at Emily from where he was sitting and glared. "It isn't what you did to us but it is one you did to Leah with Sam's help. I'm sorry Emily but I don't think it's fair that you're here. I mean you've been present at every single meeting we had but yet when Seth ever asked for Leah to be present she was shot down because she wasn't part of the pack. Well you're not part of the pack either even if you are the fucking Alpha's imprint."

Emily gasped and Sam growled low and said "You will not talk to my imprint like that ever again Jared. Now apoligize."

Jared glared at Sam and tightened his lips. He refused to apoligize to Emily because what he said was the truth. He turned his head and looked at Billy and was surprised at the anger in Billy's eyes.

Billy looked at Sam and demanded "Is that all you use your Alpha tone for Sam is to order people to apoligize to your imprint when they say something you or her don't like? If that is the case then I really do think I'll be talking to Harry, Sue and Old Quil tonight when they all come over."

Emily looked at Billy and asked "Didn't Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry go to visit Leah this weekend? Why are they coming back already?"

Seth glared at Emily and snarled "It's none of your fucking business why they are coming back Emily. Mom and dad have both said you're not part of our family anymore so mind your own fucking business."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked at Seth in shock. She never heard him talk to her like that before. She couldn't believe that he was finally taking Leah's side after all this time. "Seth."

Seth stood up and shook his head even as he started shaking. "Don't start acting like you fucking care now Emily when you never cared before."

He ran out of the house and launched himself off of the porch just as he phased.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Jake looked at Emily and sighed. "Emily, I think you need to go. You're upsetting too many of us. You know that you're welcome here anytime except when we have pack meetings. Now go please so we can start this meeting and get it finished."

Emily sighed and glared once more before she left the Black's house.

Sam watched Emily go and then turned back towards Jake. "Was that really nesecarry?"

Jake lifted an eyebrow. "Yes it was Sam. I'm starting to think it would be best if I take over being Alpha since you can't even follow what is said. You may be the Alpha, Sam but we make decisions as a whole and we all agreed minus you that Emily was not to be at the meetings any longer. Why can't you stop bringing her?"

Sam glared at Jake but before he could say anything they all heard Seth's howl. He rushed outside followed by the rest of the pack and phased seconds before the others did. _'What is it Seth?'_

_'Do you feel that? Someone else has phased but I can't hear them in my mind.' _Seth said.

_'I can feel it but I can't tell who it is.' _Jared said.

Jake nodded his wolf head._ 'I feel it too. I wonder why we can't hear them through our mind link."_

Sam nodded his wolf head._ 'I agree. I think we all need to phase back and ask Billy.'_

Paul whined._ 'I don't know who it is but I feel that something is wrong. We need to find out and find out fast who has phased and why we can't hear them.'_

Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady were the first ones to phase back followed by Seth, Jared, Paul and then finally Jake and Sam. Quil and Embry exchanged looks with Collin and Brady who also shared the sames thought but kept it to themselves. They led the way back into Jake's house followed by the rest of the pack.

As soon as all of the pack was back inside and sitting down Billy looked at Seth and said "What was wrong Seth?"

Seth sighed and said "Someone else has phased. We all felt it but we couldn't tell who it was and we couldn't read their minds."

Billy's eyes widened and then he said "We'll hold off on this meeting until tomorrow. I need to call Old Quil and talk this over with him. Now Sam remember tomorrow that you're not to bring Emily with you. If you do I will talk to Old Quil, Harry and Sue about seeing what we can do to get a new Alpha. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam glared but nodded. "I won't bring Emily with me tomorrow."

Billy nodded and then watched as one by one the pack left except Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What is it boys?"

Embry held up a finger and went to look outside and then came back in after making sure that the rest of the pack including Jake had left. "We know who it is that phased."

Billy's eyes widened. "How do you know who it was that phased Embry?"

Quil swallowed and said "I could tell by the feel that it was Leah. I don't know how the others didn't pick up on it but I don't think they should know about it."

Billy sighed and nodded. "You're right in guessing that it was Leah. That is why Harry, Sue and Charlie are coming back tonight and coming over. When they got to Leah she was laid out on the porch in wolf form. A red eyed leech attacked her."

Collin and Brady both gasped and said at the same time "Is Leah alright?"

Billy smiled slightly and nodded. "Leah is just fine. None of you are to tell the others. Leah is not in your pack for whatever reason and she doesn't want anyone knowing. Do you four think you can handle not thinking about the wolf who phased?"

Embry and Quil nodded. "We blocked it from the rest of the pack and so did Brady and Collin."

Billy nodded and said "Sue, Harry and Charlie should be here in the next two hours. When you see their cars pull up come on back. You can be in the talk that we'll be having."

The four boys nodded and took off out of the house.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: Yes I am doing another ending Author's Note. I wasn't expecting Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin to figure out that Leah had phased. My muse came up with that all on his own. He is taking after my cousin's muse. I think I need to ground him. The next chapter will have the talk between Sue, Harry, Old Quil, Billy, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and yes Charlie in it. I could have put it in this chapter but I decided to break the chapters up.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I have had fun with this chapter and I did try to keep my muse in line but it doesn't seem to have worked. I even grounded him from playing with my cousin's muse but that didn't work either. So this chapter started off as I wanted it to but it didn't exactly end like I wanted it to. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sue called Billy when they were about a half an hour away from La Push. "Billy there is a slight change in plans. Do you think you could have Quil drive you and Old Quil over to the Cullen's place?"

Billy thought for a minute and then sighed. "I'll have Quil or Embry drive us over. Why are we changing meeting places?"

Sue sighed. "Because there is more going on then what I told you. Harry and I have been keeping something from you but I think it's time you know."

Billy couldn't help but wonder what it was but he sighed again. "I take it the Cullen's will be with you all then?"

Sue chuckled. "Actually it will be just Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie."

Billy sighed and said "I'll call Old Quil and then Embry and Quil. By the way Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady will be coming with Old Quil and me. All the wolves felt that someone phased but it was only Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin who realized that it was Leah that had phased. Don't ask me how they knew it was her but they did."

Sue gasped but said "They can't tell anyone Billy. I promised Leah that none of the pack in La Push would know."

"I promise you Sue they won't tell a soul. They were able to block their minds to the rest of the pack and not think about it. We need to sit down and discuss why it is that they knew who it was that phased when nobody else could figure it out." Billy said.

Sue nodded even though Billy couldn't see her. "Okay Billy. Well we'll be at the Cullen's in about thirty minutes so you may want to head on over there."

"Okay Sue I'll see you soon." Billy said before hanging up the phone. He sighed and then picked the phone back up to call Old Quil and then he called Embry and Quil. It was about fifteen minutes later when he heard Quil's car pull up. He wheeled himself to the door just as it opened and Jake walked in.

"Where are you going Dad?" Jake asked.

Billy looked at Jake and said "Old Quil and I have some things we need to do. I'll be back in a couple of hours son."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Dad you really need to work on your lying. Why is Brady, Collin, and Embry in the car along with Quil and Old Quil?"

Billy sighed and said "I can't answer that son. Just know that everything is alright."

Jake shook his head but then he nodded. "Fine dad but if you need me call me."

Billy nodded. "Actually I need you to make sure the rest of the pack stay here in La Push and don't go into Forks. I'll tell you that we're going to meet Sue at the Cullen's place."

Jake's eyebrows went up and he growled. "You're going to those bloodsuckers house? Why?"

Billy glared at his son. "You say that you care about Leah but yet you persist in calling those she thinks of as family bloodsuckers? You can't have it both ways son. As for why we're going there Carlisle needs to talk to us. It isn't anything concerning the pack it is just us adults."

Jake shook his head. "If it doesn't concern the pack then why are Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady going?"

Billy smiled. "Carlisle wants to offer them a job so they are tagging along."

Jake looked at his dad suspiciously but when he couldn't find a tell telling him that his dad was lying to him he just sighed and nodded. "I'll make sure the rest of the pack stay in La Push. After all unless they have permission they can't cross the treaty line since the Cullen's are back."

Billy grinned. "I knew I raised you to be a smart boy. I'll talk to you when I get back."

Jake chuckled and then pushed his dad out to Quil's car. Once he helped his dad get in and he loaded Billy's wheelchair into the trunk he looked at Embry and Quil. "Keep an eye on dad and Old Quil."

Embry nodded. "Don't worry about it brother nothing will happen to them."

Jake nodded and then stepped back and watched as Quil pulled out and drove away. He sighed and then stripped before phasing and letting everyone know that the Cullen's were back so they could no longer cross the treaty line without permission. Once that was done he quickly phased back to his human form before he thought about the fact that his dad, Old Quil, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady were all going to the Cullen's place. He walked into his house and to his bedroom and laid on his bed. He drifted to sleep wondering why he felt as if Leah was in danger.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Old Quil looked at Billy. "Not that I mind that we're going to the Cullen's well yes actually I do but that is beside the point why are we going there instead of having the meeting at your place?"

Billy sighed. "I'm not exactly sure why we're having the meeting at the Cullen's place. All Sue said is that her and Harry hadn't told me everything and that Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie would be with them."

Old Quil nodded and then looked at the four wolves in the car. "I don't care if Sam alpha orders you to tell him what went on tonight you are not to speak a word of it. We will also make sure to let Sam know that if he does try to Alpha order you to tell him what went on tonight that we will make sure to put in a vote about a new alpha. He may be the Alpha but he can't order you to tell him something that is none of his business."

Embry, Collin, Brady and Quil all nodded and Quil asked "Do you think that Leah is alright?"

Old Quil looked back at Billy who nodded and said "She's fine but it seems that she is be targetted by a red eyed bloodsucker. We'll find out more when we talk with Sue, Harry, Charlie and a couple of the Cullen's."

They four boys nodded but didn't say anything. They were all thinking of ways that they could protect Leah from some red eyed leech that wanted her.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sue looked at Harry and said "Do you think that Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin will be able to keep their mouths shut about it being Leah who phased?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm sure they will honey. You need to have faith in them because if you show that you doubt them it may make them want to slip up and tell the rest of the pack."

Sue sighed. "I know that they wouldn't intentionally tell the rest of the pack but Sam has been trying to Alpha order them to say things that they wouldn't say other wise. I don't want to risk that right now because I don't want Leah to get stressed."

Carlisle who was sitting on his couch talking to Charlie looked up and said "They are almost here. I can smell the wolves."

Sue took in a deep breath and then let it out. "When is Edward do here?"

Carlisle frowned as he looked at his watch. "He should have been here already. Maybe he left a little later than he thought he would."

Sue nodded and then stood up from her perch on the loveseat and walked to the front door. She pulled it open just as Quil stopped the car and turned it off. She watched as Quil jumped out of the driver's seat and headed around to the passenger side to help Old Quil out. She saw Embry jump out and open Quil's trunk and get Billy's wheelchair out before lifting Billy up and placing him in the wheelchair. She walked towards them all with a smile. "Thank you guys for agreeing to come here to talk. Besides the fact that Carlisle wanted to be around to answer any questions you might have I thought it best to talk here because there aren't prying ears around. How about we all go inside and we'll talk?"

Billy smiled and nodded. "How are you holding up Sue?"

Sue gave a light laugh and shook her head. "I'm as good as I can be Billy seeming as my daughter can turn into a four legged animal now."

Billy chuckled and then looked over Sue's shoulder. "Good evening Charlie, Harry and Carlisle. How are you all doing this evening?"

Carlisle smiled at Billy. "I'm doing just fine now that I know Leah is alright. Why don't we all move into the living room instead of standing on my porch? That way we can talk without the chance of being interrupted."

Old Quil nodded and led the way up the steps to the porch while Quil and Embry lifted Billy and his wheelchair up them followed by Brady and Collin. Once they were all on the porch they followed Carlisle, Sue, Harry and Charlie inside.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward looked at Leah and sighed as they stood at the edge of the woods to the Cullen property. "Are you sure you want to do this Leah? You know that you don't have to."

Leah shook her head and smiled at Edward. "I let you carry me all this way Edward. In fact I made you carry me all this way because you knew that if you didn't let me come with you and Rosalie that I would have made my way here on my own. It isn't fair to mom and dad that they have to tell Billy and Old Quil that I'm pregnant. I need to do this not only for myself but for my two girls Edward."

Edward sighed but nodded. "I do know that Leah which is why I had Jasper come along. If you start to get upset Jasper can calm you. I want you to promise to try to remain as calm as you can during this. You should also know that Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin are in the house. From their thoughts I can tell that they felt you phase earlier but out of the whole pack only those four knew that it was you."

Leah's mouth dropped open in shock and then she laughed. "Okay that is fine. I actually have no problem with those four."

Edward nodded and then looked at Rosalie and Jasper. "You two know what to do if things get heated."

Jasper and Rosalie both nodded and Rosalie said "We better get in there before Sue and Harry tell Leah's secret."

Edward nodded and kissed Leahs head. "I'll let you walk in on your own two feet if you promise that as soon as we are inside you'll sit down with your feet up. Your girls our excited."

Leah chuckled. "I know they are they're kicking up a storm."

Edward nodded and then let Leah stand on her own. Once she was standing though he wrapped his arm around her waist in support and then led the way out of the woods and towards the house. He knew that she needed to do this and needed to hear possible reasons as to why she has phased but he also knew that he would protect her and her two little girls even if it was the last thing he did.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Once everyone was seated Old Quil said "So Leah has phased has she? And what is it about Leah that you haven't told us Sue? Is she alright?"

Sue sighed and then took in a deep breath to let it out but before she could answer the front door opened and when she looked over at it her mouth dropped open in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned towards the door and all of their mouths dropped open in shock but it was Carlisle who overcame his shock first and he stood up and walked towards the door and said "Leah, you know that you're not supposed to be on your feet right now."

Leah chuckled as she looked at Carlisle. "I'm staying off of my feet PaPa Carlisle. This is the first time I've walked. Edward carried me the whole way here. Now before either you, mom, dad or Charlie go off on Edward know that I told him if he didn't bring me with him I'd come on my own. I didn't think it was fair to mom and dad that they be the one to tell my news to Billy and Old Quil."

Carlisle sighed but nodded and then turned back towards everyone. "I hate to ask anyone to move but we need the couch free for Leah. She needs to have her feet up."

Quil jumped up from where he was sitting and looked at Leah in shock and blurted "You're pregnant!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: Well I'm getting good at leaving ending Author's notes now. Lol. Okay so I wanted to explain that this chapter will be broken up into two places. I didn't want to have another three thousand word chapter so I ended this chapter here. Once again my muse went and did a twist without my say so. Lol. I really need to find a way to make him listen to me. Lol. Anyways I already have the second part of this chapter typed out and I may update again tonight or I may wait until tomorrow morning. I'm not sure yet. I hope you all like this chapter. Even though I didn't plan on having Leah there I think it worked quite well.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful response to the last chapter. I think I sent replies thanking everyone for their reviews but if I missed you I'm sorry. So thank you. Now this chapter was just as much fun to write as the previous one if not more so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah looked at Quil and smirked. "Did you figure that out all on your own or did a little mouse help you?"

Quil glared at Leah but then his face softened. "You don't have to be such a bitch Leah."

Leah's mouth dropped open in shock and then she laughed. "I'm sorry Quil I don't mean to be. Do you mind if I sit down before Jasper, Carlisle, Edward or Rosalie throw a fit about me still being up on my feet?"

Quil shook his head and then surprised Leah and himself by walking over to her and swinging her up in his arms before walking back to the couch and sitting down with Leah on his lap. He looked at Brady and Collin and glared. "You two on the floor. Now!"

Brady and Collin glared at Quil but when they looked at Leah their faces softened and they stood up. They watched as Quil shifted Leah off of his lap and had her lay down. As they were about to say something they stopped when they saw Embry lift Leah's feet and place them on his legs aften gently pulling her farther down on the couch so her head could rest on Quil's lap. They sat down on the floor in front of the couch but they made sure they were sitting where they could keep an eye on Leah.

Leah looked at Quil and them Embry and demanded "What in the hell is wrong with you two? Why are you being so nice?"

Edward who was reading the wolves minds chuckled and looked at Leah. "You are giving off a scent to them that makes them want to protect you. I wouldn't fight it Leah because it would be a battle that you wouldn't win."

Leah sighed but nodded and then made herself comfortable before she looked around the living room. She chuckled when she saw the shock on Old Quil's and Billy's faces. "Billy? Old Quil? Are you two okay?"

Billy closed his mouth when he realized that he was gaping at Leah and he smiled ruefully. "Now I know what your mom and dad was keeping from me. How far along are you Leah? No offense to you but you look like you could pop any day now."

Leah chuckled and shook her head. "Honestly Billy I'm only five months along. My stomach popped out even more today after I phased. If you want to know the ins and outs of my pregnancy you're going to have to ask Carlisle. If you're wanting to know what my baby girls are thinking then ask Edward. He is able to talk to them and they talk to him."

Billy and Old Quil's eyes widened at that and Old Quil looked at Edward and said "They talk to you?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Yes, they do. I was only able to hear partial thoughts until today but after Leah phased and her pregnancy advanced even more I've been able to hear everything they have to say. In fact one of them right now are wondering if one of the wolves that are here is their father."

Leah's face flamed red and Billy said "Speaking of the babies father wait what do you mean they? Is Leah pregnant with more than one?"

Leah sighed and nodded. "I just found out today after I phased that I'm pregnant with two girls. As for the father of them Billy before you ask hell no it isn't Sam. If you really must know I slept with Jared five month ago and this is the end result."

Billy nodded. "Leah why do you sound ashamed when you say that you slept with Jared? If I'm not mistaken you both were single and are still single. You have no reason to feel ashamed for what you did with Jared. If you're feeling ashamed because he is Sam's friend then don't because don't forget Sam slept with Emily."

At the mention of Sam, Leah stiffened up and both Quil and Embry started rubbing circles on her arm and leg and Quil said "Leah don't think about Sam. You need to remain calm."

Leah looked at Quil and gave him a slight smile and then looked at Embry and gave him a slight smile. "Thanks you two. Now I want to know how did you two plus Collin and Brady figure out that it was me that phased?"

Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady all shrugged but it was Embry that said "I could feel your pain."

Leah looked at Embry in shock and then looked at Quil, Collin and Brady. "Could you three also feel my pain?"

The three wolves nodded and then Quil said "I could and I wanted to run to you because I could feel that you were hurting and I felt the need to make sure you're okay. At least now I know that I'm not crazy for feeling that way. I don't care what you say Leah I'm going back with you. I know that you have the Cullen's to protect you but we want to be able to protect you to."

Leah shook her head but it was Old Quil who said 'That actually isn't a bad idea. Leah from what I understand you were able to choose not to join the pack. If you can do it then so can these four. I know that the Cullen's care for you like you are their family because I can see that from where I'm sitting. If Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady stay with Sam's pack then it's going to be hard for them to constantly block their thoughts especially if they are worried about you. We have never had two packs before but I'm thinking that it could very well work."

Leah shook her head again and said "It's not fair for them to give up their lives and their friends for me. I won't ask them to do that. I can't ask them to do that."

Embry glared at Leah and said "You didn't ask we offered. Regardless what you say Leah we're coming with you. You can't be phasing because who knows what it will do to the babies you carry. The Cullen's will have to hunt and they can't always be with you but we can. We can help protect you and watch over Bella when Edward isn't around. You don't get a say in this."

Leah looked at Embry in shock and then she glared at him as she pushed herself into a sitting form. She could feel herself starting to shake and she also felt Jasper throwing waves of calm at her but they weren't helping any. "Who do you are to tell me I don't get a say in this? Damn it, it's my life. I refuse to let you all ruin your fucking friendships!"

Edward was by Leah's side in a flash as she stood up. "Leah you need to calm down before you end up phasing. One of your daughter's is begging that you calm down and they want you to let Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady come back with us. They both keep saying you can't hurt their uncles."

Leah's head snapped to Edward but instead of glaring her eyes filled with tears. "I can't let them come back with us. Don't you see that if I do I take them away from their friends and family? It isn't fair."

Quil stood up and placed a hand on Leah's shoulder. "Leah you are also our family and we want to do this. If our friends don't understand that we have something we need to do then they truly aren't our friends. Will you please lay back down? I can see that your girls are upset and that can't be good for you or for them."

Leah looked at Quil and nodded. After she looked at Quil she turned to look at Embry, Collin and Brady and saw the worry and the determination in their eyes and she sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this. "Fine you four can come with me. But how are we going to keep their minds from Sam and the rest of the pack?"

Billy looked at Old Quil who was grinning as he said "You don't get it do you Leah? When you phased and you didn't join the pack in La Push you became Alpha. When Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady all found out it was you they chose to allie themselves with you so you are now their Alpha."

Leah's mouth dropped in shock. "I'm their Alpha? What in the hell does that mean?"

Quil's lips turned up but it was Harry who said "Baby girl what that means is you're in charge of them. If you command them to do something they have no choice but to do it. They will listen to you and only you. They will be able to hear your mind and you will be able to hear their minds. They will no longer have a mind link with the pack in La Push."

Leah shook her head. "There is no way in hell I'm going to tell them what to do. I'm no Sam fucking Uley!"

Billy chuckled making Leah look at him in shock and he said "Leah that is exactly why you will make a great Alpha. Sam has been abusing his power of Alpha way too much. You don't have to tell the boys what to do if you don't want to but they will look upon you as a their Alpha."

Leah sighed and sat back down on the couch and then promptly laid back down because Embry pulled her feet up causing her to fall back into Quil. She looked at him and then chuckled when she saw the smirk on his face. "Alright, alright you all win. I will be the Alpha but you boys better know what to do because I don't want to have to order you around."

Collin smiled at Leah. "Don't worry Leah we won't let you down."

Leah chuckled and ruffled Collin's hair before turning her head towards Carlisle. "Is it okay with you if these four come back with us? I don't think it matters if you say no because I have a feeling they would just sleep outside.

Carlisle chuckled. "It's perfectly fine if they come back with us Leah. In fact I think it is a good idea."

Leah nodded and then looked at Rosalie. "You've been pretty quiet Rose. Are you okay with this?"

Rosalie scowled but nodded. "It's fine Leah. I'm all for anything that keeps you safe. If I have to put up with these dogs to make sure that you're safe then I will."

Quil growled. "Who you calling a dog, bloodsucker?"

Leah lifted a hand and slapped Quil upside the head and glared at Rose. "The name calling will stop. I don't care if you're a fucking vampire or if they are fucking wolves. You all are family and you will get along with one another or I'll fucking run away."

Rosalie's mouth dropped open in shock but then she nodded and looked at Quil. "I'm sorry."

Quil nodded and said "I'm sorry too."

Charlie laughed. "Well the household in Seattle is going to get more interesting. Leah I want you to know that I'm going to be coming to see you every other day just to check on you. You have become like a daughter to me so I want to make sure that you're okay. When it gets closer to time or Carlisle thinks it is time I'll come and stay with you all and bring your dad. We all want to be there for you."

Tears rushed into Leah's eyes and made her swear and then chuckle. "Damn hormones."

Old Quil who was watching everything smiled and said "Leah if it is okay with you and the Cullen's of course I'll have your dad bring Billy and I to see you soon."

Leah nodded and Carlisle said "I don't have a problem with you two coming to see Leah. All I ask is that you make sure that you don't slip up and tell Sam or any of the other pack what is going on with Leah because she needs to stay stress free. She phased twice today and I'm not sure how it is going to affect her which is why she isn't supposed to be on her feet."

Old Quil and Billy both nodded and Billy said "Leah you need to listen to Dr. Cullen because not only have we never had a girl phase before we have never had a pregnant shifter. Although I could actually picture Sam or Jake pregnant and that is kind of funny. We don't know how this will affect you or your wolf and since we have never had a girl phase before we have never had two parents who are wolves."

Leah sighed and nodded and then looked at Edward who was chuckling. "What do you find so funny Edward?"

Edward looked at Leah and smirked. "One of your daughters is saying that she can tell us how it's going to be. She wants to phase and be the same color of wolf that her mom is while the other one wants to be the color of Jared."

Leah's mouth dropped open and Old Quil asked "What color is your wolf Leah?"

Leah shook her head and Sue said "She is a soft grey color. She is real pretty in wolf form."

Leah blushed but it was Carlisle who said "It's getting late. What do you all think about picking this back up tomorrow if you all still have questions? Leah does need her rest."

Billy nodded and said "Right now we don't have any more questions I don't think. However if we think of any question we'll write them down and then ask when we come visit this weekend. I think you should get Leah to bed because she does look exhausted. Will you guys be staying here tonight or heading back to Seattle?"

Edward looked at Leah and then at Carlisle. "I think it is best we stay here for the night. That way Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady have time to pack some things. They can go back with Old Quil and Billy and then come back here once everything is packed or they can come back in the morning."

Carlisle nodded and then looked at Sue, Harry and Charlie. "You three are welcome to stay the night if you wish."

Sue nodded. "I'd like that."

Harry and Charlie also nodded and then Harry said "I'll take Billy and Old Quil back and meet up with Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady at Billy's house. I think it best if the four boys come back tonight. Also this way with me there if Sam or anyone questions why the boys are leaving I'll just tell them part of the truth which is t hat Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady are no longer part of the pack in La Push."

Edward nodded. "That is actually a good idea. They can stay here tonight also and then we'll head out in the morning. I'm going to take Leah upstairs and put her in my bed."

Sue quirked an eyebrow and then said "Does Bella know you share your bed with Leah?"

Edward chuckled and then smirked. "Of course she does. In fact quite often I share my bed with both Bella and Leah."

That caused everyone to laugh and the rest of the tension flowed out. Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady all stood up and surprised Leah by giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the house. Old Quil and Billy also hugged Leah once she was standing up next to Edward and then they left followed by Harry who was pushing Billy's wheelchair.

Sue gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. "I'll come up and check on you here after the boys and your father get back sweetie. If you need anything just yell."

Leah smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek and then let Edward pick her up and carry her upstairs followed by both Jasper and Rosalie who would be staying close in case Leah needed them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: Yes I know it is another ending Author's Note. I think I am going to allow my muse to write from now on because he keeps surprising me. Lol.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I am sorry that I did not update as I had planned to yesterday but I had a slight headache going on and my youngest was fussy all day. So here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry looked at the four boys as they all stood outside of Billy's house. "Go and get your things and come back here. I'll take you back with me when I go to the Cullen's. I want to leave within an hour so make sure that you are back here in an hour."

Embry nodded and said "We'll be back within an hour Mr. Clearwater."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "It's Harry not Mr. Clearwater, Embry. You boys are going to be like family anyways for a while."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Okay Harry we'll be back within an hour. What do I tell my mom?"

Harry thought for a minute and then said "Just tell her you're doing something for the council and that Old Quil, Billy and I will be by sometime tomorrow to talk to her."

Embry nodded. "Okay Harry I'll do that."

Harry smiled again. "If you run into Sam or any of them and they try to question you send them to us. I'll deal with them."

Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady all nodded and then took off to their houses. Each of them were in a hurry to get some of their things and get back to Leah. Now that they knew that she was pregnant they were even more concerned and worried about her.

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Sam is going to want to know how Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady started their own pack. I'll keep to as much of the truth as I can but I won't tell them everything." Billy said.

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand down his face and then ran his hand through his hair. "I'm actually hoping that he'll say something while I'm here Billy. I stood by his side every step of the way even though I saw how much it was killing my daughter. It took me losing my daughter to see just how wrong I was. Even though I tried to support her and I was there for her I still in my own way sided with Sam and Emily. I just wish I could take it back. Now my daughter is basically alone and hurting and I can't do a damn thing to take her pain away. I need to find a way to make Sam understand just how much damage he did to my daughter and my family."

Billy nodded and sighed himself. "You know Sam actually tried to bring Emily to the pack meeting again. I flat out told him if he continued it I would put it to the Elders about possibly having someone else be Alpha. I'm thinking now I know who it should be but not until they're ready. I love my son, I really do but I know that he isn't ready to step up and be Alpha no matter how much he hates what Sam is doing."

Old Quil nodded. "I agree and I think the person you are talking about Billy would be the perfect choice. At least we know that, that person won't give orders to suit what they want said or done. I think when that person is ready that we will make them Alpha."

The three Elders were so engrossed in what they were saying that they didn't hear Jake, Jared or Paul come up behind them nor did they know they were there until Jake said "What are you three talking about? When who is ready to be Alpha?"

Billy looked at his son and sighed. "I can't tell you that son. I can only tell you that we know who it is that has phased and when that person is ready they will become the Alpha over the pack in La Push. I think it also only fair to warn you that Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady also know who it is that has phased. They were able to feel the person. I will also tell you that Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady are no longer part of the pack here in La Push."

Jake's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin are no longer part of the pack? Where are they?"

Harry sighed and looked at Jake. "They have chosen to run with the one who has phased. I think that it will do them good and the person that phased good. Don't bother asking us who has phased because we won't tell you right now. It is as much for the person's safety as it is for your safety."

Jake sighed but didn't ask anymore about the person who phased. Instead he looked at Harry with concern. "How is Leah doing?"

Harry smiled. "Leah is doing just fine Jake. The Cullen's are taking good care of her."

Jake nodded but Jared said "Do you think she would talk to me if I called her cell? I have been worrying about her non stop and no offense against you Harry but until I hear her voice I'm not going to believe that she is alright. I need to know how she is doing. I know that she hasn't talked to me in five months but that doesn't mean that I don't think about her or worry about her or wonder how she is doing."

Harry sighed and thought for a minute. He knew that more than likely Leah was going to kill him for what he was thinking but he didn't see a way around it. He couldn't keep keeping Jared in the dark because it wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to Leah. He knew that Leah was afraid that Jared would be angry at her or he would order her home but he also knew that she hated keeping the fact that she was pregnant away from him. He sighed again as he came to a conclusion. "I'll talk to Sue tonight and see what she thinks but regardless Jared be ready at eight in the morning and I'll come for you. I am warning you now don't make me regret this decision because if you do you won't like the out come. I have no problem with you Jared but I love my daughter and if I think for one second that you will tell the rest of the pack where she is or how she is then I will make you pay. Do I make myself clear Jared?"

Jared looked Harry in the eyes and nodded. He saw that every word Harry had said to him he meant and he would do whatever he had to do to protect his daughter. "I understand Harry. I just need to see Leah for my own to eyes or hear her voice. I know that she probably hates me but right now I don't care. All I care about is that she is safe and happy."

Harry smiled and nodded just as Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady came up to them. "Are you boys ready to go?"

Quil nodded. "We're ready Harry. My mom wants to talk to you tomorrow sometime Harry."

Harry nodded and then looked at Embry. "What about your mom Embry?"

Embry smiled and nodded. "My mom wants to talk to you also Harry."

Harry nodded again and then looked back at Jared. "Make sure you're at the treaty line at eight A.M. Jared because if you're not then you won't get the chance again."

Jared nodded but didn't say anything as he watched Harry load Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady into his car. He stayed standing where he was as he watched Harry drive off before turning back to Paul and Jake. "I'll see you two some time tomorrow."

Paul and Jake nodded and watched as Jared walked off. They both had the same thought in their minds which was what in the hell was going on. They looked at one another and nodded and then took off into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I have been trying to get this story updated but my youngest has been sick so I haven't had a lot of time. This chapter was really fun to write because it has Jared in it. As for the last chapter when Paul and Jake phased they didn't phase to follow Harry. They phased because they could smell Sam's scent. I'm not showing that in this chapter because I really don't think it is that important. Now that I have bored you all with this Author's Note lets get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was nervous as he waited on Leah to come downstairs of the Cullen house. He knew that she was up because he heard her moving around. He sighed as he looked at his wife who was smiling at him. "Do you think she is going to want to kill me?"

Sue chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think she is going to want to kill you honey. Like I told you last night I think you bringing Jared here is a good thing. Leah has been debating with herself on telling him or not and the only reason I know that is because of Edward and his mind reading skills. She needs to tell Jared. I know that she misses his friendship even though she tries not to."

Harry sighed again and nodded. When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs he turned toward them and smiled when he saw Edward carrying Leah down. He smiled at her and the smile grew bigger when he saw her smile back at him. He walked over to where Edward placed her on the couch and sat down beside her. "Pumpkin I need to tell you something."

Leah laughed and shook her head. "Dad you forget about my hearing. Plus if I wouldn't have heard you Edward would have and he told me. I may not be ready to see Jared but that is my own problem. I know that he has the right to know that he made me pregnant and I have been wanting to tell him I just couldn't find the words. Do you know why I avoided Jared even before I found out I was pregnant?"

Harry shook his head. "No I don't know why baby girl. Why did you quit talking to him? And don't tell me it was because he was hanging with Sam because I know that is a load of bull."

Leah sighed and then looked down at the floor. "I quit talking to Jared because I felt ashamed of myself. I have always liked Jared as a friend and up until the night I slept with him I always thought we would be friends. I was ashamed of myself because I had a one night stand with him. I have never seen myself as the type of girl who could sleep with a guy once and then walk away. I was ashamed that I used Jared like that."

Sue gasped at Leah's words and walked over and knelt in front of her daughter. "Leah I want you to listen to me. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I don't think that you used Jared at all. I know Jared and I know that if he felt used he would have told you. What I honestly think is that you both needed something and you gave that something to one another. Yes you may have only spent one night with him but that doesn't make you in the wrong honey. You and Jared were friends and you both needed something so you took what you needed from each other instead of going out and finding a stranger. I know that your dad told Jared he would be there at eight to get him but if you don't want to see him we won't make you see him."

Leah smiled slightly at her mom and shook her head. "No mom I need to see him. I need for him to know that the reason I quit talking to him was because of me and not him."

Sue smiled and leaned in and gave Leah a hug and then pulled back. "Why don't you let Rosalie help you shower? Brady, Collin, Embry and Quil are patrolling outside and they will be in here when Jared comes over. They all want to make sure that you're okay. Honey you have a bunch of guys willing to do anything and everything that may need to be done because they love you and they want to help you."

Leah chuckled and swiped at the tears that were falling down her face. "Damn hormones. Okay mom I'll let Rose help me shower while dad goes and gets Jared."

Sue grinned and looked at her husband. "I'm going to cook Leah and the boys breakfast. Why don't you go ahead and leave to go get Jared because my guess is the boy didn't sleep at all last night. If he ask about Leah just tell him to wait. I know that you wouldn't intentionally let it slip that Leah is pregnant but I also know how you can get if you get agitated."

Harry chuckled and nodded and then kissed Leah on the head before standing up. "I'll be back with Jared in about twenty minutes to half an hour. Leah I don't want you to stress because you know as well as I do that Jared will not say anything mean or harsh to you."

Leah smiled and nodded and looked at Rosalie who just walked into the living room before looking back at her dad. "I know daddy. I'll be ready by the time you get back."

Harry nodded and then kissed Sue and walked out of the house. He was surprised that Leah took it so easily about Jared coming over then again he shouldn't have been. He knew that being pregnant has changed her. As he climbed into the car he wasn't surprised to see Jasper sitting in the passenger seat. "Riding along Jasper?"

Jasper nodded. "I figured I could help keep Jared calm on the way over so that he wouldn't hopefully ask too many questions. I love Leah like a sister and I don't want her stressed out. I agree she needs to tell Jared but if he even for one second stresses her out I will hurt him."

Harry laughed and said "I don't think you have to worry about that Jasper but I'm glad you're coming along. I'm also glad that you love Leah like a sister especially since Seth hasn't been the best brother he could be."

Jasper nodded and looked out the window as Harry drove. "I know what you mean Harry. Sometimes I can feel sadness coming off of Leah and I know it is because she is thinking about Seth."

Harry sighed and nodded but didn't say anything. He chuckled though as they pulled up to the treaty line because Jared was standing there bouncing on his heels. He frowned though when he saw Paul and Jake standing close by. He looked at Jasper and nodded his head out the window and he saw when Jasper saw Jake and Paul also because he growled low in his throat. He put his hand on Jasper's shoulder and shook his head before motioning to the car door and then smiled as Jasper opened up his car door. He took in a deep breath and let it out and opened up his own car door and stepped out of it at the same time as Jasper. He led the way over to where Jared was standing. "I told you that you could come Jared. I'm sorry but Paul and Jake can't come. Leah has only agreed to see you."

Jared nodded but it was Jake who said "We aren't standing here so that we can come Harry. We are only standing here because Sam has been following Jared around. We wanted to make sure that he didn't try to follow Jared once he got in the car with you."

Harry sighed and then gave Jake and Paul both a smile. "Well thank you both then. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions then. I appreciate what you both are doing."

Paul looked at Harry and then at Jasper and then back to Harry. "No need to thank us. Jared is our pack brother and Sam has been an ass lately. Tell Leah I said hello please and to call us and let us know that she is alive some time."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I'll do that Paul but I can't guarentee that she'll call you."

Paul sighed and nodded. "Make sure you guys are on the lookout though. We found an unfamiliar vampire smell as we were coming to the treaty line."

Harry frowned and looked at Jasper with fear in his eyes. "Are you riding back or running?"

Jasper looked at Harry and then Jared. "I'll run back to let Carlisle and them know. Jared you make sure no matter what that Harry is protected. The vampire you guys are more than likely smelling has a unique gift and he can project his scent where he wants it and cover it up when he wants to."

Paul, Jake and Jared all frowned and Jake said "How do you know so much about the leech we are tracking?"

Jasper sighed and looked at Harry who gave a slight nod along with a resigned sigh and then he turned back towards the three wolves. "I know about this leech because he is targeting Leah."

Jake, Paul and Jared all gasped and then growled and Jake said "If he is targetting Leah then we should be able to cross the treaty line to protect her."

Jasper shook his head. "The only ones who have permission to cross are Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and now Jared. I know you guys want to protect Leah but with Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady watching her she is fine. If we need more help one of us will call you and let you know. For now just continue doing what you are and patrolling your land."

Paul growled but Harry spoke up and said "I know you guys don't like this but this was Leah's requests. She doesn't want to see anyone right now and she can't afford to be stressed so please just follow her wishes."

Jake growled low in his throat but nodded. "Fine."

Harry smiled slightly and then said "Jared get in the car so we can get to the Cullen's. Jasper we'll meet you there."

Jasper nodded and then took off running. He could smell the leech that the wolves were talking about and he swore because it was the same scent as the one who had been following Leah in Seattle. As he ran through the forest he kept searching to see if he could see the red eyed blood sucker but he didn't and soon he was coming up to his house. He saw one of the wolves and he nodded at them and then ran to the front of the house and then in. "Are you all okay?"

Carlisle looked up from where he was checking Leah over and frowned. "Of course we're okay son. Why wouldn't we be?"

Jasper shook his head and said "I think we need to step outside and talk."

Leah looked at Jasper and said "If it has to do with me you'll talk right here Jasper."

Jasper sighed but when he felt Leah's determination he nodded. "The wolves picked up a vampire scent. I ran back and I was able to tell it was from the red eyed leech that is targetting Leah."

Leah gasped and started shaking and even though she tried to calm down she couldn't. She knew that she was going to phase and she also knew that her mom was sitting next to her. She pushed herself up off of the couch and then ran out of the house with Edward and Rosalie hot on her heels. As soon as she hit the porch her bones started snapping and she jumped off of the porch just as she phased.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was just pulling up in front of the Cullen's house when him and Jared both saw Leah jump off of the porch just as she phased. "Hell."

Jared's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open as he saw Leah phase into a beautiful grey wolf. He turned his head towards Harry. "Did she just phase?"

Harry took his eyes off of his daughter and looked at Jared and sighed. "I hope you aren't going to mind leaving Sam's pack Jared because there is no way in hell you can go back now that you know Leah can phase."

Jared was shocked at what Harry just said and then he started putting the pieces together. "It was Leah who phased yesterday wasn't it? Why couldn't we hear her?"

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "We're not completely sure why you couldn't hear her. Brady, Collin, Quil and Embry could all tell it was Leah who phased when she phased which is why they are in her pack. They chose to allign themselves with Leah and help her out. Now that you know she can phase you have no choice and for that I'm sorry son but my daughter's wellfare comes first and I don't want her stressing that the rest of the pack in La Push knows that she can phase."

Jared swallowed hard and then nodded. "I don't have a problem with that. I'd rather be able to protect Leah anyways. Is the reason her scent is so different is because she has phased?"

Harry swallowed and shook his head. "That isn't why her scent is different to you but that is for her to tell you. For now I think we need to get out and try to help Edward and Rosalie calm Leah down because phasing right now isn't good for her."

Jared frowned but nodded and opened up the car door. He stepped out and walked over to where Leah was standing as still as a statue in the middle of the yard surrounded by Edward and Rosalie and also surrounded by Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady in their wolf forms. His eyes connected with Leah's and he could see the pain in her eyes and it about tore him apart. He looked around and shrugged and then stripped down out of his clothes and phased as he thought about how he wanted to be with Leah's pack and not with Sam's. As soon as he was phased his mind connected to Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Leah and he howled. He couldn't believe that it was just that simple. He looked at Leah and walked over to her and nudged her with his head. '_Are you okay?'_

Leah sighed and shook her wolf head_. 'I have a red eyed bloodsucker after me. Wait. How in the hell are you in my pack?'_

_Jared gave a bark of laughter as he thought 'I only thought about how I wanted to protect you and when I phased my mind connected to yours. How are you doing with being a wolf?'_

Leah howled._ 'It takes some getting use to but I need to phase back. Phasing isn't good for the babies.'_

Jared couldn't get what Leah had just thought to him out of his head even as he watched her phase back. As soon as she was phased back he thought about what she said and then it registered to him. Leah was pregnant. He howled and then phased back and even though he was standing there naked he looked at Leah and her extended belly. "You're pregnant?"

Leah smiled slightly at Jared's shock. "Congratulations Daddy."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I know that it has almost been two years since I have updated this story but I almost forgot about it so I would like to apologize to those that read this story. The good news is I am back with an update for your viewing pleasure. This was originally going to be a Leah and Paul story but my muse has other ideas as does my cousin who has dared me to make it a Jared/Leah/Paul story so I figured I will give it a try. Lol. What I have come up with so far I like and I hope you all will also.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jared's eyes widened in shock at Leah's words but then he whooped and picked Leah up and swung her around. "Oh my God we're going to be parents! Why do you look like you are nine months instead of the five months you should be? Are you okay? We need to get you dressed so that you don't get sick. Do you need anything? What can I do to help you? And did you say babies? How many?"<p>

Leah chuckled at Jared's enthuasim and said "First you could put me down on the ground so I can take the clothes that are now in Rosalie's hands and I'll dress and you can also get dressed. I don't think dad wants to see us hugging while we are naked. I am alright but Carlisle wants me taking it easy because he's not sure how phasing will react with my pregnancy. I am only five months along but Carlisle and Edward both think that me phasing has sped the pregnancy up. And yes I said babies. You are going to be the father of twin girls."

Jared blushed as he bent down and picked up his clothes and then got dressed. Once he was dressed again and he saw that Leah was dressed he swept her up into his arms and walked behind Edward who motioned for him to follow him inside the house. Once in the house he smiled at Sue and Carlisle even as he sat down on the couch and positioned Leah on his lap so that he could wrap his arms around her. "I'm so glad to see you with my own two eyes. I know that your mom and dad have been telling us that you are alright but I needed to see you with my own two eyes even if you hate me because of the night we spent together."

Leah's eyes widened in shock as she turned to look Jared in the eyes. "Oh God, Jared! I never meant to make you think that I hate you. I don't hate you at all, Jared. How could I? I wanted you just as much as you wanted me that night. I didn't stop talking to you because I hated you. I stopped talking to you because I hated myself. I felt as if I used you and I couldn't get past that. I hated myself for using you like I did and I couldn't find the words to tell you how sorry I was for doing it."

This time Jared's eyes widened and he shook his head even as he kissed Leah on the head. "You didn't use me at all, Leah. Like you just said I wanted you just as much as you wanted me that night. I honestly don't think I could have walked away even if I wanted to. There was something that was pulling me to you that night just like there is something pulling me to you now. Did your mom and dad tell you that I showed up at their house the day you left? I smelt your scent and there was something else to it that was making me want to find you and protect you. All of the others smelt it and felt it too. I didn't feel used at all the night we made love, Leah. Because how could I feel used when it felt so right to be with you in that way? Not a day has went by since that night that I haven't thought of you, Leah. I want to be there for you and for our daughters. I want to be able to hold you, to kiss you, and to love you. Will you let me, Leah? Will you give me a chance to be the man that you need?"

Leah's eyes filled with tears even as she nodded and leaned in and pressed her lips against Jared's. "I've missed you, Jared."

Jared smiled and kissed Leah back before pulling back and placing his hands on her bulge. "I've missed you too, Leah. I'm going with you to wherever it is that you are going."

Leah's eyes lit up and then she looked at Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper. "If it's okay with you four I think that we should just stay here. I will be closer to mom, dad, and Charlie when it comes time to give birth. I've been away for a while and as long as I don't have to go onto the reservation I am fine with being right here. Plus it will be easier on Carlisle if I were to deliver here and not at the house in Seattle. Also I think Charlie would like having Bella closer."

Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward all nodded and Edward said "Rosalie and I will run back to Seattle and help Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Bella pack up and we'll be back here within five hours. We'll make sure we bring everything. Leah, I want you to listen to Jasper, Carlisle, your mom, dad, Charlie, and Jared while we are gone. You need to stay off of your feet more now than ever because your babies are ready to come into this world and I think it would be best if we could hold off on you giving birth for at least another week or two just to make sure that both you and the babies are okay."

Leah nodded and cuddled further into Jared. "I'll stay right where I am I promise, Edward."

Edward nodded again and then bent down and kissed Leah on the head after Rosalie did before he ran out of the house with Rosalie beside him and headed for Seattle. He had no doubt by the time him and Rosalie got to the house in Seattle that Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Bella would have everything packed and ready to go.

* * *

><p>Harry looked closely at his daughter and asked "Are you sure coming back here is what you want, honey?"<p>

Leah looked at her dad and smiled as she nodded. "I'm sure that this is what I want, dad. I was actually thinking about it last night before I went to sleep. As long as I don't have to see Sam or Emily I will be just fine."

Jared growled. "You won't have to see Sam or Emily unless you want to, Leah. I won't let them push you into seeing them. I do have to tell you that Paul would like to see you."

Leah smiled at Jared and nodded. "If you want to call or text him he can come over now and see me if Jasper and Carlisle are okay with it. I wouldn't mind seeing Paul. I may not have been close to him but he was always trying to make me laugh or smile when I would see him."

Jared nodded and then shifted Leah a little so he could grab his cell. Once he had his cell he shifted Leah again to how she was before and then after getting the go ahead from Jasper and Carlisle he sent a text to Paul telling him to come on over but to make sure that nobody else came with him. Once he was finished he looked at Sue, Harry, Charlie, Jasper, and Carlisle. "Someone may want to let Colin, Brady, Quil, and Embry know that Paul is on his way here and that Leah said it was okay for him to come visit."

Sue nodded and stood up with a smile. "I'll let them know and then I'll fix you all some breakfast."

Leah grinned. "Thank you, mom."

Sue chuckled and shook her head as she walked out onto the porch and told Quil, Embry, Colin, and Brady what Jared asked her to and then went back into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. When she had breakfast finished fifteen minutes later she walked back into the living room just as Paul walked into the house only to stop as he stared at Leah and Jared before he exclaimed "Holy shit!"

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: I truly hope that you all like this chapter. The next chapter of this story will be posted within a couple of days because it is already written and I just need to have my cousin Beta it for me.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I would have had this story updated way sooner but real life happens and it comes first. I have had some deaths in the family and I have been trying to help my cousin who has not been doing too well until recently. Now though she has been posting her updates and has finally found time to edit mine so I am back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jared looked at Paul with a raised eyebrow. "What in the hell, Paul?"<p>

Paul shook his head as he walked forward and then came to a stop in front of Jared and Leah. "Dude, you are holding a pregnant Leah on your lap! What did you expect me to say? And holy shit, Leah, you are even hotter than you were before!"

Leah chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well thank you, Paul. It is nice to see that some things don't change even if I do. As for Jared holding me of course he is holding me. He just found out that he is going to be a father, Paul. In fact he is going to be a father to twin girls. They could be born at any time now since my pregnancy has seemed to speed up even more than it already had as of yesterday. Jared and I are going to give a relationship between us a chance."

Paul nodded but frowned as he sat down on the couch beside Jared. He turned his head to look at them with a serious look on his face and in his eyes. "It isn't that I am not happy for you two because I am. So please do not take what I am about to say to you in the wrong way. Leah, have you thought about the fact that Jared could imprint on someone while he is with you? I don't want you hurt in that way again. I saw what it did to you when Sam left you for Emily and I really do not want to see you go through that again. It isn't that I don't think Jared won't fight it if he does imprint on someone it's just I am afraid that no matter how much he fights it that he won't win like he wants to."

Leah smiled and squeezed Jared's arms to get him to relax when she felt him tense up at Paul's words. She couldn't help but chuckle again as she shook her head. "Paul, I will answer your statements and/or statements here in a minute but first let me reassure Jared of something. Jared think back to what you told me a while ago. You told me that you felt as if something was pulling you towards me the night that we made love. Did you not realize that what you felt was you imprinting on me? You don't have o worry about imprinting on someone else and leaving me, Jared, because you already imprinted on me even though at the time you didn't recognize it. My guess is that the reason you didn't recognize the fact that you imprinted on me is because the Spirits knew that I wasn't ready yet. Now on to what you have said, Paul. You are the only one who will know this besides those standing in this room or the house right now and you are lucky I am sharing this with you because Jared doesn't know it yet either. Jared, when I looked at you before you shifted after I shifted I imprinted on you. So you see it would be impossible for someone to come between us. You see, Paul, I shifted yesterday for the first time after a red eye vamp attacked me. That is why my pregnancy as sped up. Unfortunately I shifted again earlier despite trying not to when I found out that he seems to be in the area. When Edward gets back with everyone else I will have him listen to the babies and tell me if he thinks they will come sooner than within the month that he told me last night."

Paul nodded. "So I am going to take it the scent that you are letting off is because you are pregnant. When I first picked up on your scent at your parents house the day you left I wanted to leave and find you. I felt as if I needed to protect you. Now being this close to you I feel even more protective. I know that you said that you imprinted on Jared but for some reason I am feeling a pull towards you. So I am giving you fair warning you are not going out of my sight until the threat passes."

Leah groaned but before she could say anything Harry spoke up and said "It could be the fact that one of Leah's and Jared's daughters is going to be your imprint, Paul. That is more than likely why you are feeling a pull toward her. It isn't towards her per say but it is towards one of the babies. If that is the case then all I can say is that my daughter and my granddaughters are going to be the most protected females in the world."

Jared chuckled and nodded. "They would be even if one of my daughter's isn't Paul's imprint. But like you, Harry, I get the feeling that one of my daughter's is Paul's imprint. Until Leah goes into labor I want Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, and Paul patrolling Forks and around the house. We are going to have to come up with something to tell Sam, Jake, and Seth because they are going to wonder why we are all no longer in the same pack as them."

Leah sighed and leaned her head back on Jared's shoulder and grabbed Paul's right hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the babies kicking. "As much as I would rather not have to see or deal with Sam or even Seth right now I think the best course would be is to tell them the truth. There isn't shit they can do about any of this. Sam cannot interfere on an imprint or even interfere on Jared and Paul leaving his pack. Jared made the conscious decision when he phased earlier to join my pack and more than like when Paul phases again he will do the exact same thing. We can't lie to them no matter how much I would like to. I no longer care what Sam, Emily, or Seth does. I am no longer giving them the power to hurt me like they have done so in the past. I have friends, I have family, I have a pack, and I have a boy who loves me for me and I am going to be a mother very soon. I'm no longer worried about anything they can say or do to me. It is time that they grow the hell up and realize that the world does not revolve around Emily. I know that Seth regrets what he has done to me and how he has made me feel but he still has a ways to go until I will completely trust him again. I do NOT want Emily anywhere near my kids or me. She does not get a say on anything that is going on in my life."

Sue nodded. "If that is what you want done then we will get it done. I'll contact Billy and have him set up a meeting for around four today. I think that will give Jared and Paul enough time to see that you are alright and to reassure themselves that you are back where they can keep an eye on you. I know that you can take care of yourself, Leah, but even you must realize that Paul and Jared both need your reassurance that you are alive and well."

Leah groaned but nodded as she smiled at both Jared and Paul. "I have no problem making sure that they both realize that I am alright. I also have no problem with them pampering me today because phasing like I did earlier took a lot out of me."

Sue, Harry, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all nodded but it was Carlisle who said "From the sounds of the heartbeats both babies are doing alright. When Edward and Rosalie gets back here with Bella, Alice, and Emmett, I will do another ultra sound to check on them and Edward can listen to what they have to say. For now stay off of your feet and if you need something just ask."

Leah shook her head but before she could say anything Jared said "Paul and I will make sure that she keeps off of her feet. She isn't getting up from where she is unless it is to go to the bathroom and even then I will carry her there and then wait outside the door. I just got her back in my arms again and I will be dammed if I let anything happen to her. I didn't realize just how much I loved her until she was no longer here. Now that I know just how much I love her she isn't going anywhere without me ever again."

Leah couldn't help but smile at Jared's words. "You know that I love you too don't you, Jared? What I feel for you is a thousand times more than I ever felt for Sam. I never imagined that I could feel everything that I am right now. I never even stopped to think that what I felt for you the night we made love was just that love but now that I know it I am holding onto it with two hands."

Jared smiled and turned his head and pressed his lips to Leah's. He tightened his hold on her slightly and smiled at her as he pulled away from her. He relaxed back into the couch as he listened to Paul and Jasper talk about different things while Leah fell into a light sleep on his lap and in his arms.

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: When I first set out to do this story it was going to be a PaulLeah story but my muse has other plans for Paul. I do however have a Paul/Leah story in the works and I hope to post it by the middle of next week.

BN: *shakes head* and I thought my muse like to go off and do what it wants with a story... lmfao... Anyways click the button and let her know what you think peeps!


End file.
